Anatomy of a Broken Soul
by AllOverTheWorld
Summary: Maura's in trouble but she's not letting Jane help her. However when something happens that draws the two women closer will they finally realize the length of their feelings for each other? T for language. Now Complete  1-16-2011
1. Intro: Discovery and Denial

***This has been revised for grammer mistakes!***

The first time Jane caught a glimpse of the bruise on Maura's arm she was in to much of a rush to note the darkness of it, nor did she completely catch the oddness of its shape, instead she registered it as just another one of Maura's accidents. However now as she sat at her desk catching up on the bucket load of paper she had been deliberately ignoring her mind flashed back to it and something about the entire situation irked her. She realized that Maura had been unusually quite and while still explaining the complexities of the victims' injuries in her normal doctor talk, there were no added factoids or arguing about Jane's assumptions. Not only that but when Jane had reached out to grab the file containing Maura's autopsy report there had been a flinch, well hidden, but a flinch never the less.

Deciding that the DD5 forms could wait another night Jane decided to launch her own investigation into Maura's strange actions. Minutes later, she had been held up by one of the night guards who wanted to chat, she arrived outside the autopsy room and was delighted and slightly perturbed to see that Maura was still in there. She knocked on the door before entering and a wave of unease rolled through her as her best friend practically jumped out of her skin before realizing that it was only Jane.

"Jumpy tonight, Maura?" Jane asked and approached the autopsy table where Maura had laid out three different medical text books, not a good sign, because Maura tended to bury herself in useless work and studying when something was bothering her.

"Huh?" she said looking up from the textbooks and, completely ignoring Jane's question she self consciously pulled down the sleeve to her lab coat and asked "Why are you still here?"

"Paperwork." Jane replied, not ignoring Maura's blatant ignoring of her question "Look, Maura, you only bury yourself with work and pull those monsters out when something big is bothering you. So, as your friend, I'm just going to ask you..." she paused to gauge Maura's reaction "What's wrong. You practically jumped out of your skin when I knocked earlier and I didn't miss that flinch when I reached for your autopsy report today."

"I'm just sleep deprived Jane, it's nothing serious." Maura said, a hastily explanation provided in hopes that Jane would lay off but no such luck.

"Then you should be at home sleeping and last time I checked, didn't you have a boyfriend?" It was now that Jane's real detective skills kicked in. Jane had had suspicions of Maura's boyfriend from the moment she'd met him and this little disaster was on track to confirm all of them.

"Yes, Jane, I do have a boyfriend. I'm only here because I have work to do and I would prefer to not have to do it tomorrow night."

"Right." Jane said, her voice dripping with sarcasm "Like I believe that. Maura, I saw that bruise on your arm and it didn't come from a door or a table or something else. Did he grab you and try to force you to do something?" she asked bluntly.

"Wha-no." Maura said and even as she brought her arms up in denial, mocking surrender, the lab coat slipped down to reveal a mottle of bruises on her left and right arms.

"Son of a bitch." Jane hissed angrily, barely able to control her rage "Did he do this to you?" she asked, not even bothering to remember Maura's boyfriends name.

It was at this point that Maura had a decision to make and she had to make it fast. She could either tell Jane, her best friend, everything that Donatello had been doing to her or she could deny it. Some part of her wanted to just open up and let the pain flow out so she wouldn't feel so trapped. However a much larger portion of her, the more sensible part (or so she thought), told her that Jane would judge her. Simple as that thought was it rapidly spiraled out of control in Maura's brain, leading her to believe that Jane would be incredibly disappointed in her, ashamed even, that she was too weak to stop Donatello from smacking her around. In a matter of seconds she had convinced herself that if Jane knew the truth she would loose the her best friend.

"No." she said quietly

Jane started Maura, open mouthed "Come on Maura, I'm a detective not an idiot. Donatello did this to you didn't he?"

Maura shook her head "No" she repeated "He didn't do this to me. I-I-I-" she couldn't even make up a lie, she never was very good at it. Even now as she stood here lying to her best friend it was tearing her apart, no worse than Donatello did on a practically nightly basis.

Jane didn't understand, she couldn't understand. Here was her best friend who was obviously being abused by her asshole boyfriend and she could even tell her? It's not that Jane blamed Maura, she never would blame Maura, instead she blamed the boyfriend for making Maura such a shell of what she used to be.

It was as she stood facing her friend that Jane began to fully realize the full extent of the damage Donatello had caused. No longer was Maura the confident, super genius, super stylish, medical examiner for the homicide unit and other Boston PD units. No, she was the tired, almost frightened looking, still intelligent but not as confident girlfriend of an asshole, and boy oh boy did it make Jane's blood boil.

However she knew that Maura would come to her when she was ready but until then Jane would do everything in her power to stop the bastard from hurting her again "Okay, Maura." She said and although she would rather drag Maura to her apartment and beat the shit out of Donatello she continued "You know my apartment is always open." She said and walked out of the autopsy room.

Jane sat back down at her desk and pondered the situation angrily. She didn't have enough evidence for an arrest and there was no judge that would give any kind of search warrant at this time of the night. There were something's she could do, so she did it. Quickly turning on her computer she opened up the Boston Criminal Database and entered Donatello Marshaw into the search box and soon saw his ugly mug shot. Silently she reviewed his rap sheet and, although not bad he still had done two six month sentences for assault and that irked her.

Surely Maura would have at least searched his name?

Or would she? No, Jane decided, Maura would probably analyze him first and if she saw no structural problems she would let him get close, comfortable. That was the thing about Maura. What she had in superhuman intelligence she lacked in people skills and that was the root of the problem.

Rubbing her temples with both hands Jane tried to figure out what she would do to help her friend. She didn't understand why Maura just wouldn't tell Jane what was going on, she was a cop for crying out loud! Anger surged through as she felt powerless to help her friend. It's not like she could barge into Maura's house and arrest Donatello, it was illegal, not to mention Maura might never speak to her again. What could she do? Slowly an idea came to her although she would much rather spend the ngiht apssed out in her bed than in a car she would do anything to keep Maura from getting hurt again. Grabbing her wallet, phone, badge and gun from her desk drawer she took one last look at the stack of DD5 forms, and went back to grab a few of them, she headed out to her car.

**Hello! This is my first Rizzoli and Isles fic and the general idea behind it is this: **

**Maura is getting abused by Donatello and (as you know) Jane knows this. However Maura has convinced herself that if she tells Jane what is really going on Jane would stop being her friend. How wrong she is right? Anyway then something happens and together (admist a case) the two women come to realize that they are more than just friends. **

**Sound good? How about a review to let me know?**

_**AllOverTheWorld **_


	2. Chapter One: Disaster

***This chapter has been edited!***

Maura turned off her car and sat in the silent interior wishing she had the strength to back the car out and drive to Jane's apartment. She wanted, more than anything in the world, to be able to tell Jane everything Donatello had done to her and never go back to him. However that was something she could never do. Even now as she sat in the rapidly cooling interior of the car she heard the angry footsteps that signified the arrival of _him_.

"Maura!"

She flinched.

"I thought I told you to get home _before_ ten. Is it really that hard to remember to leave the god-damn office?" his voice echoed around the garage as he strode towards her.

She backed against the car, as if she would somehow meld into one before he reached her. That plan was a no go, "Donatello please!" she said "It was just paper work. I stayed late for paper work!" Now she was pleading with him as he advanced on her like a lion stalking its prey.

A cruel smile crossed his face and even as he raised his hand she couldn't help but wonder what had happened the man she had met a few months ago. He had been so charming and intelligent and, perhaps best of all, he had put up with her random babbling about things that didn't matter. It was nice to know, or at to think, that there was someone out there who would be able to put up with her.

Instinctively she tried to duck the blow but the hand that wasn't trying to batter her shot out and grabbed her already bruised arm so hard it hurt. He then started to pull her away from the car, with her bag, phone and key's dropping to the floor in a heap. She tried to call out but it was late and unfortunately for her she lived in a quite part of Boston with little through traffic. Dragging her from the garage Donatello made his way towards the kitchen before she finally managed to wrench her arm from his grasp.

Maura knew she was risking her life but she needed to get out of here. Turning away from him she tore down the hallway towards the front door, hoping she could reach it in time. However the heels she wore were not exactly made for running and she forgot about the slight dip from the hallway to the living room. The change in terrain sent her flying. Even as she fell Maura tried to position herself so she wouldn't fall that hard. She landed with a solid thud and a loud crack resonated around the room amidst Donatello's furious roars.

Pushing the pain aside she tried to grab one of the bars on the staircase that lead upstairs but a wave of agony rolled through her and she was left to try to army crawl towards the door. She didn't get very far. Suddenly she felt one of his strong hands grab her ankle and start to pull her backwards, towards the kitchen. Hopelessness engulfed her as she realized she was alone, broken and powerless to stop this raging maniac from killing her.

* * *

Jane looked down at the mess of DD5 forms, coffee cups and Twinkie wrappers around her and contemplated taking a quick nap. True she had followed Maura from the station to the library, from the library to a 24/7 grocery store (where she bought nothing) and finally from the grocery store back to her house. Although not quite sure of the reasons behind all these stops Jane felt better knowing that Maura wasn't with that monster. Never the less part of Jane wanted to get out and persuade Maura to come back to her place. However she knew that Maura wouldn't listen and she would tell Jane when she was ready. Jane just hoped it wasn't too late.

Now Jane was sitting in her car waiting and listening for any sounds of suspicious activity. It was helpful that the neighborhood was practically empty and except for the T.V. down the block there were no other lights or movements to get confused with. She was apprehensive as she watched Maura's car enter the garage and from there she could do nothing but wait, watch and listen.

Looking back down at the DD5 form she slowly began to fill it out, but it was done half heartedly because he mind was occupied on other things. Over the years Jane had seen a lot in the homicide unit and Maura had always been there for her. Even when it was familial issues that were bugging Jane, Maura was always there to listen and give advice. As she sat in her car Jane began to wonder what she had been doing wrong. What had she done that had convinced Maura that she couldn't come to her about her problems, especially things like this!

Suddenly her head whipped up and she listened intently and heard the noise again, the shattering of glass and the faint sound of an angry yell. Without thinking she leapt out of the car and took off towards Maura's house. Her feet pounded the pavement as she crossed the dark street, and ran up the slightly winding driveway that lead to Maura's house. Now that she was right up close she could hear the chaos that was going on inside. She heard the angry male yell and the sound of things being pushed over, as if someone was trying to run away.

Hoping that Maura hadn't had her door reinforced yet she kicked it open with one powerful kick. The sight she saw was horrifying. An entire china cabinet had been sent flying and there were books and bits of glass everywhere. Taking a couple steps inside the house Jane listened, her heart pounding in her ears, trying to figure out where Donatello and Maura were. Then she heard the crashing sound coming from the kitchen and she ran forwards, gun drawn.

It looked like a war zone with pots, pans and silverware everywhere. Chairs had been half haphazardly strewn aside and Jane could envision what had been going on before her arrival. She noted the blood smears leading towards the kitchen and a tremor of fear shot through her. As she got nearer to the kitchen Jane saw Donatello's six foot three hulking form standing over something. Jane crept in closer and the sight that met her eyes was as disturbing as it was angering. Donatello was looming over Maura, who was holding her right wrist unusually close and screaming in her face. Fresh cuts and bruises were sprouting on her arms and face. She looked panic stricken and more desperate than Jane had ever seen any other human being.

"Boston PD put the knife down!" she shouted, her eyes not leaving the knife "Put it slowly down on the counter. NOW!"

Donatello stared at her, his emerald green eyes and short cut hair were almost entrancing and for a brief moment Jane saw what attracted Maura to him. In that instant she knew how this guy had played her friend. He had conned her into thinking that he was a great guy with all the right qualities to make them a great couple. All lies. It was only now that she was firmly in his trap that the real Donatello would show himself, for the possessive, jealous, violent, son of a bitch he was.

He didn't move.

"Put the knife down or else I will shoot you!" she shouted again

Slowly and carefully he started to move the knife towards the counter but his eyes shifted to Maura and Jane knew what was about to happen. She fired twice but he still managed to chuck the knife towards Maura who was unable to get out of the way, paralyzed by shock and fear. Jane saw the knife enter her friends' abdomen and at the same time saw Donatello fall to the ground blood sprouting from two shots.

Grabbing her radio she called in "I need a bus at" while she rattled off the details of both injuries she cuffed Donatello's hands together and kicked all possible weapons away before turning to Maura "Hey." She said quietly "I've got a bus coming but you need to hang on!" she said her voice rising as Maura's eyes tried to focus on Jane but couldn't. It was like she was sliding down a tunnel and Jane couldn't help her out of it.

"Jane." She said and her voice was laced with pain and fear.

"Don't" Jane said and desperately tried to think of what she could do but with the placement of the knife and severity of the other injuries there was nothing but hold her friends hand and keep talking "It's okay Maura, keep looking at me. Please Maura." She begged.

Minutes later the paramedics arrived and Jane was forced to back up as they tended to both Donatello and Maura. Standing in the doorway to Maura's ruined kitchen she watched as the paramedics examined the various injuries Maura had sustained. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Frost who reached out a silently grabbed the gun from her still clenched hand. Amidst the panic and concern coursing through her body she asked "How'd you get here so soon?" barely able to get the words out.

"I was" he paused "out when I heard your call over the radio. I came over here as fast as I could." He surveyed the scene and let out a long low whistle "This is bad. You're going to need to tell me what-" he began but was interrupted by the paramedics shout of

"She's crashing!"

Jane turned and her world seemed to slow down as she heard those two words. She started to walk towards the paramedics crouched on the ground but Frost grabbed her arm and stopped her. She tried to break free of his gentle grasp but he wouldn't let her go as the paramedics rushed first Maura then Donatello past them and outside.

Jane turned to follow them and was about to get into the ambulance but the paramedic shook his head "Family only." He said as he slammed the doors shut.

Seconds later the dual blaring of sirens was fading into the distance and Jane was left standing there, not really quite sure what to do. It was as if the cop part of her brain had shut off at the sight of Maura, bloody and lifeless etched in her memory. She needed to go to the hospital but the rational part of her brain knew that a statement would need to be given and other more formal proceedings would need to take place.

"Rizzoli." Frost said gently "You want me to take you to the hospital?"

She looked at him for a moment then said "What about statements and all that?"

"We can take your statement at the hospital." He said "Let's go."

She nodded numbly and got into the passenger seat the words _"She's crashing!"_ echoing in her ears.

* * *

**Don't hate me! Please! Anyway…I was overwhelmed by response I got to the first chapter. Thank you so much! I think I responded to every review I received but if I didn't jet let me know in your next one and I will…I dunno…give you a puppy or something. I hope this chapter was satisfactory for everybody. **

**Here is your question (to answer in the AMAZING reviews I get): **

**Donatello: Live and face trial or not. **

**Also after I post this I will print a copy and thoroughly edit it and then repost the revised version! **

**Thanks again, **

**AllOverTheWorld**


	3. Chapter Two: Dragged out in Cuffs

_Jane walked out of the elevator and down the hallway towards the autopsy room. A single light illuminated a lone examination table, on top of which was strewn a collaboration of files, text books and photographs. Walking through the sliding doors Jane set down the bottle of red wine and the two glasses she had brought down "Jesus Maura, what is all that?" she asked, astonished at the load because as far as she knew the medical examiner was case free. _

_Maura looked up, startled at the sudden appearance of her friend "Oh, uh, I'm due in court tomorrow and I'm just checking my facts. You know; normal pre-trial stuff." _

_Jane nodded, accepting this reasoning "Can you afford to take a break from" she paused and attempted to pronounce the first word she saw "Jejunogastic Intussusception? What the hell is that, some kind of chemical?" she asked, laughing._

_A smile flickered across Maura's weary face but she simply shook her head "I can't, really, I don't have time. I wanted to reread my description of the wounds sustained before I head home for the night and I'm almost done. Thanks though." She said looking back down at the pictures of a dead body. _

_This response momentarily stunned Jaen but she quickly recovered and shrugged "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She said "Or if you want to reconsider that drink." She added as she slipped the wine into the fridge, behind a box of something she didn't want to know. _

_Maura nodded, not looking up from her pictures. _

This memory and dozen's like it replayed through Jane's mind and even after she had dissected everyone a dozen times she still berated her self for missing all the signs. She really had let Maura down on this one. She was supposed to be a detective for crying out loud! She was trained to notice the slightest changes in people! Granted, she thought, it wasn't like Maura was stupid or something and Jane had never seen Maura as the type to get into an abusive relationship.

However, she knew from her years of walking a beat, that you can become trapped in an abusive relationship before you know what's going on. Nevertheless she blamed herself for the current situation with Maura getting stabbed and all. Lost in her thoughts she continued to analyze every moment of interaction the two women had had over the past two months as she tried to pinpoint all the flinches, shudders and jumps she had missed. So far she was at over two dozen.How had she even made detective?

Sleep threatened to over come her as she sat, slumped, in the crummy hospital waiting room chairs. All of which were hard, lumpy and old and every time she shifted in her seat sparks of pain radiated through her lower back. Finally it all became too much and she stood up with aloud sigh, gaining her a few strange looks form the other patrons in the waiting room. Taking up pacing from one side of the room to another she tried desperately to think of something else, anything but shooting Donatello or the look of pure and undisturbed terror that she had seen in Maura's eyes.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a short, middle aged woman with curly brown hair and warm welcoming eyes said "Family and friends of Maura Isles?"

Jane turned at once and in two strides she was there, accompanied by Frost who appeared with two cups of coffee in his hands. Taking one of the cups she looked at the nurse expectantly "I'm Doctor Marieb and I was the presiding doctor fir Ms. Isles surgery. I am pleased to say that Ms. Isles made it through surgery and is in the ICU now. However the next twenty four hours are critical although she is basically out of the woods."

"Can I see her?" Jane asked at once

The doctor paused, considering, before nodding "One at a time. Do you wish to know the status of Mr. Marshaw?"

"Sure." She said with no enthusiasm "How is he?"

"Still on the operating table but it looks good. The shots missed his heart by millimeters but still punctured his lungs. I'll keep you regularly updated as I receive them."

"Thanks." Both Frost and Jane said, although Jane could really care less if he survived.

"I'll be back with Ms. Isles room assignment momentarily." Dr. Marieb said and disappeared down a hallway.

Jane took a long sip from the coffee before turning to Frost "What else is going on? I know IAB" (Internal Affairs Bureau) "has got to be all over the situation. "

Frost nodded "You were off duty and had no right to enter Maura's home as you did. To them it's going to seem like you followed Maura home to off Donatello."

Jane flushed with anger "He was beating the crap out of my friend. I didn't barge in there and shoot him" she paused "Well technically I did but he was standing over Maura with a fucking knife clutched in his hands. She was bruised, battered and unable to move! Serve and protect right?" she shouted

Frost laid a hand on her shoulder "Jane." He said, his voice calm and quiet "I'm on your side here, remember that and I believe you. I've been your partner long enough to know that you would never intentionally hurt anyone. Not like this. Just remember that IAB is going to make you tell the story over and over again. They are going to drill you until you would rather scream you're guilty than tell the story over again. When they interrogate you they will make you seem like a criminal but just tell the truth and it should all work out."

Jane nodded and let out a sigh of frustration "You talk like you've been there before." She started "Also I'm sorry for shouting at you, I'm overwhelmed right now with everything that has happened and I'm exhausted. Plus I don't understand how I missed all the signs. I mean how did I miss the bruises and the flinching? "

Frost nodded "It's understandable but remember that Maura is smarter than both of us combined and if she didn't want you, or anyone else, to notice something she probably did a good job at hiding it. Except as time went on it got harder and harder to hide so she slipped up and that's how you found out."

Jane was about to reply when Dr. Marieb returned and said "She's in room 702, follow me."

Both detective's nodded and turned to follow the doctor into the elevator where she stabbed the number seven button. Moments later the doors slide open revealing a dark floor with only the nurses' station lit up. Three nurses sat at the desk chatting quietly or drinking from mugs. Two of them nodded at the doctor as she walked past them while the other waved.

They walked down a long hallway and right at the end the doctor stopped outside a private room and slide the door open, allowing Jane to enter first. Standing in the doorway Jane was stunned at how fragile and tiny Maura looked. She was covered in bruises and cuts while her right arm was in a shining white cast. Not sure of what to do so she simply stood there, transfixed. Then Frost's small push in the small of her back kick started her brain again and she sat down next to her bed. Frost and the doctor left, leaving her alone with Maura.

"God Maura" she started, surveying for the first time the total effects of Donatello "I'm so sorry that this happened." Finding that she couldn't continue she slowly reached out and gently grabbed on of Maura's hands, holding it lightly.

Soon she found her pulse slowing down and her eyelids became heavy and before she knew it she as sucked into the abyss.

A loud slam woke Jane up and she scrambled for her gun before realizing that Frost still had. She looked around and saw Frost entering the room breathing heavily "Korsak just called" he said "IAB is on their way over here and they are pissed."

She looked at him confused "Aren't they always?"

Frost shook his head "Jane seriously, something has them super angry and they are looking for someone to take the fall."

"Donatello-" she began but he interjected

"No, Jane, they are coming here to arrest you."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Frost, why the fu-" she began but the door was slammed open again and two IAB agents entered the room.

They strode over to Jane and one said "Give us you badge and we can take you out the back way. Resist and you can make the morning news."

Dumbstruck Jane complied, handing her badge over too the third officer who entered the room. Then the officer who had spoken pulled out a pair of shiny, metal, handcuffs and grabbed her hands roughly.

"Are those necessary?" Frost asked, behind the arm of the third, hulking agent who was holding him back.

All three turned to look at him and one answered "She shot a man Detective Frost, she doesn't get special treatment because she's a cop."

Jaen opened her mouth to say something but Frost shook his head, the mass of reports out front would love to get their hands on this story and the IAB officers would give it to them. So, without saying a word Jane was lead out of the hospital room where a still unconscious Maura lay still.

Frost pulled out his cell phone and called Korsak "Korsak, IAB just dragged Jane out of here in handcuffs and they gave me a bullshit reason as for why. Something is wrong here, I don't know what but something is wrong."

"_Listen Frost, I'm doing everything I can to figure out why they are so upset but so far nothing seems out of the ordinary. Hold on" Korsak said "I just pulled up that Donatello guys record and turns out his father is Judge Marshaw." _

"Wait, the Judge Marshaw?" Frost asked, the disbelief etched in his voice.

"_Yup. Everything makes sense now. Donatello's daddy is a big time judge and he just found out his kids been shot. Of course IAB is going to bed over backwards for him, just to keep him from taking this to the media." _

"Damn." Frost said quietly "Jane should be okay though because she did everything by the book. From what she told me she only approached the house once she heard the sound of braking glass and shouting. Then she didn't enter the premises until she heard a second and third crash at which point she has reasonable suspicion to enter the home. It was done by the book. They can't prosecute her."

"_Let's hope so Frost. Let's hope so." _

**Once again I NEED to thank each and every one of you who sent me a review! You literally made my day. As a note I would like to explain a few things:**

**-If you do not like the idea of Maura getting abused and all of the things that come with it, yes I am talking about sometimes graphic descriptions of the abuse, then do not read. Or at the very least do not send me reviews telling me to temper down my story. If I must I can add warnings at the beginning of the chapters if that that makes it better. **

**-I realize that these first chapters have a lot going on and things will slow down there is just some things that need happen before I can slow things down a bit. **

**Anyway back to what ever I was saying…ah yes my question of the chapter: **

**Season finale thoughts? **

**Lastly I will leave you with the note that the next chapter is going to be Jane versus the IAB officers and I think we all know who is going to win that.**


	4. Chapter Three: Rizzoli versus IAB

_Four white walls. _

_Three flickering lights. _

_Two agitated IAB Agents. _

_One very angry and very tired Detective. _

Jane Rizzoli sat in the cold, unstable, metal chair staring at the grimy, once whitewashed walls in front of her. Her eyes were blood shot and puffy from lack of sleep but no matter how much she wanted to this was neither the place nor time to fall into Dreamland. She knew that behind that damn wooden door there two or more IAB agents discussing the best way to get her to confess to assault with a deadly weapon. How did she know? She knew because she had been on the other side of that door more times than she could count.

Shifting from one wobbly side of the chair Jane rolled her eyes, were they really pulling these scams on her, she was a cop after all. A grim smile flickered across her face as she noted the flickering light, the high pitched whistle of the ever switching heating and air conditioning and, lastly (along with being her own personal favorite) the uneven chair. She liked the uneven chair because you could never really get comfortable in it due to the slightest shift in weight would send you falling to the floor.

Finally the door swung open and she looked up to see two men, dressed in matching black suits and shoes enter the room "I see the IAB has established a uniform now." She said with a smile "How can I help you two?"

Silence descended on the room as the taller, better built of the two agents closed and stood in front of the door. Jane looked at him "What, you think I'm somehow going to get past him and out the door with my hands cuffed to the table?"

Again no response.

Jane sighed "I guess if we are here to play the quiet game you'd better call in Detective Frost, he's really good at it." She said and fixated her eyes on a spot just above the short, bald IAB agent's head who was sitting across from her.

"You think this is all a game Detective?" he finally said and she her eyes flitted to him.

"No, I don't actually but considering you've had me cuffed to a table with nothing to eat or drink for going on three hours I'd say that I'm running out of ways to occupy myself. You know if I get really desperate I might start singing so why don't we all just cut the bullshit and start this conversation."

Now it was the agent's turn to sigh "You seem edgy to get out of here? Guilty conscious? I suppose you just cant wait to get out of here and go shoot more civilians right?"

Jane wanted to give a sarcastic reply but she was pretty sure that the IAB wasn't familiar with that language "No."

"Why were you outside of Maura Isles residence last night?"

"She's my friend and last time I checked it's not illegal to check up on my friend."

"So you thought she might be in danger?"

"Yes. In case you didn't see the state of Maura when you barged in and hauled me down here, I think I might have had reason to worry."

The IAB agent by the door walked over behind Jane so she couldn't see him but she could feel his presence "Stop messing around." He whispered in her ear "and this could go by a lot faster."

"I'm so scared. Anyway how am I the ones messing around in this situation? You two adjusted the chair and lights so they were broken not to mention the waiting? I don't think I'm the one who's messing around."

"I don't think you understand the trouble you are in Detective. You shot and almost killed a judge's son which is a crime. In fact shooting anyone is a crime, in case you weren't aware."

"Look last time I checked all you two have to do is get my statement so here it is: I noticed some very strange bruises on Maura's arm combined with some other less noticeable signs. These things led me to believe that she was in danger, so I followed her home. I heard strange noises and figured that I should go in a check on her. I opened the door with force and saw Donatello Marshaw standing over Maura holding knife. I then ordered him to put the knife down but he refused so I asked him again. Instead of doing as I said he projected the knife at Maura at which point I shot two bullets."

"So you admit to shooting Donatello Marsahw?"

"In defense of myself because there was a man holding a knife that was making actions to throw it, yes, I did fire my weapon at Donatello."

"A simple yes or no will do."

"What is this, court?"

"No. Just answer the question: did you or did you not shoot Donatello Marshaw?"

Jane sighed "Yes."

"Very good. I think we are done here."

"Whatever." Jane said "Does this mean you can un-cuff me?"

The agent that had been sitting behind her scoffed "Detective, you just admitted to shooting a man. I don't think that it's wise to let you be free."

Jane's heart sunk, whoever said that being honest and co-operative with the IAB was a good idea was clearly a dumb fuck. She put her head down on the table and wished that she could be in the hospital, by Maura's bedside. Instead she was chained to a table in a tiny interrogation room with the IAB who were more thank likely going to charge her with attempted murder or at the best case assault with a deadly weapon. That meant losing her badge, gun, job and more than likely spending some time in prison. She seemed to be really and truly screwed.

Just as she was about to let herself sleep the door was flung open and a older looking man with a balding patch surrounded by pure white hair. However the eyes were a piercing emerald green and she knew instantly who this man was "Judge." She said, dryly "I'm pretty sure that you're not allowed to be in here."

Before the man could say anything the IAB agents rushed in "Sir, Judge, you can't be here." However he ignored both of them and surged towards Jane.

"Oh great" Jane said "You're wrapped around his finger! Sir? Really?"

"Shut it." One of the agents said and turned back to the judge "Please Mr. Marshaw, you are not allowed to be in here." Both agents tried to pull the man out of the room but he was larger than both and wasn't moving.

"So you're the cop that shot my son eh? You bitch!" he shouted

Jane tried to hold back the remark but she couldn't "You're son was beating the living daylights out of the best friend and was about to stab her. If I hadn't been there you would be the proud parent of a murder. I suppose you'll have to settle for being the father of an abusive bastard."

The judge turned red and tried to lunge at Jane, who was in now was position to get out of his way, but finally Mr. Marshaw was dragged out by both IAB officers and Detective Frost. One he was out of the way the door was closed and Jane was left to hear the ensuing fight.

"How the hell did he get in there?" Frost shouted

"Detective, lower your voice." One of the agents said.

"No, I don't think I will. You two have been fooling around in there. I mean I got a call over an hour ago that Jane was free to go and yet she's still in there, cuffed to table. She was almost attacked by an angry father who happens to be a federal judge."

Jane couldn't hear any thing and she smiled but anger was coursing through her. Why the hell did they keep her in this god damn room for so long, once higher ups had said she was free to go? "Frost!" she shouted "Get me out of this god damn room now! Or at least undo the cuffs!"

"You heard the detective." She heard him say and was delighted to see Frost come into the room with a key in his hands.

As soon as she was un-cuffed she stood up angrily, rubbing her wrists from the chafing, and walked out of the interrogation room. While the idea of punch the lights out of the two IAB officers was much more exciting and appealing she figured her freedom would short lived if she did so. Instead she strode out of the IAB office, Frost following closely in her wake.

As she stepped out into the morning air she blinked a few times before turning to Frost "I need three things" she said "One: food. Two: something to drink. Three: I need to be in Maura's hospital room _before _I wake up. "

"Yes ma'am." Frost mocked but then turned serious "Are you okay?"

Jane looked at him as she sat down in the passenger seat "Frost, I spent four hours chained to a tiny table without sleeping, eating or anything to drink. I've been through worse at family reunions."

He laughed and backed out of his parking spot "Good to know." He said but he didn't miss the slight catch in her voice as she spoke.

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. PLEASE let me know what you think because it is very important to me! Anyway, why did those IAB officers keep Jane for so long? How did Judge Marshaw get into the interrogation room? **

**Question for the chapter: **

**Favorite episode and why? **

**Note: This chapter was a bit rough to write and I wrote it quickly. However tomorrow I shall take my time with the next chapter and finally take things slow. (Finally!) **

**AllOverTheWorld **


	5. Chapter Four: Only for Maura

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

It was the steady beeping that Maura heard first. Its faithful ping reassuring her that, yes, she was still alive and her heart was beating regularly. _Although_, she thought to herself,_ my own ability to hear a machine beeping does not mean that I am altogether alive. I should not assume that the 'pinging' sound is in fact a heart rate monitor, it could be something else for all I am aware. Am I even in a hospital? _All these thoughts plus a few others swirled around her still confused mind. It felt like she was slogging through wet concrete, well her thoughts anyway. They took a while to form and even when they finally did come together their meaning was a few seconds behind. It was all so confusing.

_How did I get wherever I am? _She mused, unable to remember how she had gotten here, wherever here was. She wracked her brain trying to figure it but could only remember a familiar voice saying "_It's okay Maura. Keep looking at me. Please Maura."_ She noted that the last two words sounded desperate and almost fearful. _Strange, I know that voice but…_Her own thoughts trailed off.

The voice was clearly female, that much she was certain of. It was slightly deeper than the average voice pitch for a female, _215Hz_ she remembered, and there was something about the voice that was comforting. Finally after a long moment of pondering and confusion the face appeared in her mind and she registered an array of emotions roll through her. Relief. Joy. Happiness and other similar emotions were the most prominent that she noted but there was something else that she couldn't identify. She shoved that aside and focused on the joy of being able finally remember something. That something was her best friend Jane.

The memory of Jane's desperate voice talking to her kick started a flood of memories starting with- the memory of _him_ and suddenly she didn't want to remember any more. The relief and happiness that had been there just moments before was gone and had been replaced by sheer terror. Her eyes sapped open and part of her registered that she was in a hospital but currently that didn't matter.

She could feel his hands as they hit her over and over again but she was helpless. Maura looked wildly around the room expecting to see Jane, sitting, waiting for her to regain consciousness except she was alone. Again her suspicions were confirmed but this time she wasn't at all happy about it. Jane was too ashamed to with her. She was embarrassed that Maura couldn't even ditch a looser boyfriend.

Closing her eyes Maura held back the silent tears that threatened to overflow. She had lost her best friend and knowing this she almost wished the knife wound had finished her off. On the topic of the knife wound she slowly raised one had and gently prodded the radiating soreness. Deciding she would rather see the wound now rather than later she peered into the gap in her gown.

It was about five inches long across her abdomen but judging by the placement she had gotten lucky and the knife had missed most major organs. Looking away from the wound her eyes glanced to the chair that she had hoped Jane would should have been sitting in. Maura closed her eyes again and let herself fall into the abyss.

* * *

"Frost! If you drive any slower Maura will be doing yoga by the time I get there." Jane said angrily in between bites of a everything bagel with chive cream cheese "You're in a car with sirens and lights, use them!"

Frost looked over at Jane and to be honest she looked a mess with her eyes red and puffy along with her hair being frizzy and unkempt "Fine." He said and flicked on the sirens and the lights, just for Jane "While you were being held hostage by the IAB Dr. Marieb called and informed me that Donatello survived surgery and is now in the recovery ward."

"Great." Jane said "I'm thrilled that Maura's abuser is alive."

"Jane" Frost started "He's cuffed to a bed with two armed guards. Relax."

Jane flashed him a look "If Maura wakes up and I'm not there all of her worst fears are going to be confirmed and I _can't_ let that happen."

Frost nodded. He didn't exactly understand the nature of the relationship that existed between Jane and Maura but he knew that standing between the two could prove fatal for the poor bloke who did so. The car was silent as both detectives were wrapped in their own thoughts. Jane leaned her head against the window and rubbed the skin on her wrists where the cuffs had rubbed. Thanks to those damn IAB agents the cuffs had been digging into her skin for the past four hours.

Her mind swirled with possible theories as to why the IAB agents hadn't let her go to begin with. Her first idea was that the judge was paying them off, wouldn't that be ironic. Dismissing that theory she figured that maybe they just didn't like her, _had she gone to high school or the academy with either of them?_ She thought _No._ So not a grudge she decided.

God she was tired.

Only for Maura would she go twenty four hours without sleeping. Only for Maura would she go in public with her hair looking like this and her eyes red rimmed and puffy. Even as she sat here, leaning against a window in car with flashing lights and sirens that were giving her a headache Jane suspected that there was nothing that she wouldn't do for Maura, and probably Frankie. Anyway back to her theories…

Besides bribery and a stupid grudge there was a potential relationship with Donatello? Maybe the were giving him time to get something? No, he'd been in surgery and unconscious for the entire time "We're here." Frost said and watched as Jane jumped out of the car "Sure" he called out after her "Jump out of a moving vehicle."

She turned and flashed him another one of her patent glares before disappearing into the hospitals interior. Shaking his head Frost rolled the car forward and headed into the parking complex.

Jane entered the hospital's synthetically lit interior and approached the front desk "I'm here for Maura Isles."

The nurse nodded and typed a few things into the computer "She's on floor seven and" she paused as the computer printed out a purple band "you can wear this. It gives you visiting rights anytime."

Jane nodded and fastened the purple band to her wrist, wondering as she did so how the nurse knew to giver her one. Ignoring this for the time being she race walked over to the elevator and pressed the call button hoping that it would come soon. It did. Entering the shiny metal interior she stabbed the number seven button. As she stood, waiting, in the elevator Jane could feel her exhaustion catching up with her and she knew it wouldn't be long before her body would shut down. Not literally but she would fall asleep where she was at the current moment be it this god damn elevator or in Maura's room.

The doors pinged open and Jane stepped out blinking as the world swayed slightly before her, exhaustion creeping ever closer. Once she is steady on her feet she takes a cautious step forward and is relieved that she doesn't crumple on the floor. Step after step she carries herself down the hallway to Maura room. Her eyes land on the sleep form of her friend and a smile flickers across her face because it looks like she got back in time.

She slide open the door and steps inside, momentary comfort coming from the fact that there is nobody in the world who could drag her away from Maura. Jane walks the two steps over to the chair and sinks down into it and for a second she almost drifts back into the exhaustion but she fights it and pulls the chair right next to Maura's bedside. She studies the face of her best friend and waves of anger roll through her as the bruises and cuts obscure Maura's true beauty.

Her face is the worst part, covered by a collection of bruises spanning most of the rainbow in color. On some of them she can see the outline of a hand or a fist had connected with the skin. _What kind of human being does this?_ She wondered as her gaze shifted from the mottled collection of bruises on Maura's face to the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest.

Shaking herself out of her admittedly creepy staring Jane leaned her head back and closed her eye promising herself it would just be for a moment. Famous last words.

* * *

Maura's eyes flickered open and she instantly noticed how much darker her room was. Turning slightly she squinted to read the number illuminated on the digital clock and was surprised as they informed her that it was six thirty in the evening. She had slept all day. The next thing she noticed was that someone was definitely in the room with her. With one hand reaching for the nurses call button she turned and, hoping it wasn't Donatello, she let herself focus on the figure. It was Jane.

At the sight of the dark haired detective, fast asleep with her head lolling backwards, Maura let out a sigh of relief she didn't even know she had been holding. She pushed herself into a sitting position and pondered what she could do that wouldn't wake her friend. Except a flash of hot anger streaked through her: Why was Jane even here? It's not like she could stand to be around her, not after yesterday. Maura supposed that she had gone home, showered, eaten and only come to the hospital at the request of someone or other who figured she, Maura, needed a protective guard.

Maura willed herself to believe the angry thoughts that swirled around her head but just looking at the detective shot holes in her thoughts. For one the clothes that Jane was wearing looked oddly familiar and Maura knew, for some reason, that Jane hadn't done laundry in a week so it couldn't be that. Which left only one other option, Jane hadn't gone home since she had been at Maura's house and this theory was confirmed when Maura spotted a couple patch of dried blood, hers she figures.

Secondly her hair was a hot mess, not the Maura's was in any state for her to be judging, but that lead her to the conclusion, again, that Jane had not gone home. So if she hadn't gone home why hadn't she been here?

It was a selfish thought, she acknowledged that fact, but nevertheless why else would Jane have not been there? Jane wouldn't be allowed to work this case (she hated thinking about this mess as a case but it was and she knew that) because she was part of it. She had become part of it for Maura's safety or was it the fact that if Maura had been killed Jane could have gone down as well? It was like there was a civil war going on inside her mind, not something she was used to, as Maura was torn between believing that Jane really did care about her and didn't think any less of her. The opposing side was a much more rational argument, she had decided this after waking up alone, and this side declared that Jane was embarrassed to be a friend to someone weaker than herself and was only here out of pity.

"You're awake."

Maura jumped at the sound of an actual human voice and turned, whilst pushing herself into a sitting position, to see Jane shifting in her seat. It was obvious that she had just woken up, however Maura ignored her.

"Maura." Jane said her name with such pleading that Maura turned to look at her.

"You can go now."

The words stunned Jane into a somber silence which she finally broke by asking "Why?"

Maura struggled to uphold the anger that had reared its ugly head when she had woken up alone. Now that Jane was here, talking to her, it was clear that she did not at all think of Maura as weak. She just couldn't let it go.

Mustering as much iciness as she could Maura replied "You weren't here when woke up the first time so I can only arrive at the conclusion that you are forced to be here because the department believes that I need a bodyguard. This order probably is a desperate attempt to cover up the fact that Donatello is more than likely on the loose an-"

"Maura stop." Jane said "I guess now I know why you don't ever want to assume anything." She said her voice not icy but laced with hurt "First off I just spent the past four hours chained to a table after being dragged out of this very chair in hand cuffs. That's why I wasn't able to be here for you, if you don't believe me call Frost." As she spoke she pulled up her sleeves to reveal the marks on her wrists where the cuffs had dug in.

The thing about dealing with Maura when she was like this was the only way to was to present her with evidence and facts that would convince her she was wrong. Sometimes, yes, Jane did invent some facts that helped her win Maura over but it was always for the greater good!

"Go on." Maura said, internally relieved that Jane was reacting like this because it meant that Maura was wrong.

"Second, you probably don't remember this but I shot that bastard twice, which is why I was dragged down to IAB in the first place. Maura. I know that you probably think I am embarrassed to be around you because of what Donatello did to you but I'm not. The guy's a sociopath and has the ability to read people like a book. He uses that to appeal to us and make himself seem like the perfect gentlemen."

"You don't think differently of me?" she asked, needing the verbal confirmation to put an end to her internal struggle.

"Of course not. Maura, the only thing I wish that is different is that I had killed the bastard." Jane said and reached out to grab Maura's hand and squeeze it gently.

Maura smiled and was slightly surprised at the tears that sprung to her eyes and over flowed down onto her cheeks "Seems that your aim isn't as good as you thought." She said with a smile that hurt her face

"Well" Jane began "I was a bit preoccupied trying not to let my best friend get stabbed." She said and found that she too was crying.

Maura shifted over in her bed and invited Jane to come lay with her by gesturing with her left hand. Jane, although hesitant at first was finally coerced into joining her best friend. Maura knew there still were many, much more serious conversations to come, however for the time being she wanted to enjoy the feeling of safety only Jane Rizzoli could provide.

* * *

**Umm, well, yea. I suppose I owe an explanation so I am going to give you one. I re-read chapter four and decided that I didn't at all like it. So I just spent the last hour rewriting it. Please let me know what you think of the rewrite, whether by review, PM or in the next chapter. Anyway sorry if you guys were expecting a new chapter today, I just wanted to rewrite this one. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**AllOverTheWorld**


	6. Chapter Five: Doesn't Add Up

**Note: Please go back and read chapter four because MAJOR changes happened. **

**Thanks **

Nurse Charlotte Dayton checked her watch, it was six fifty and her shift ended at seven. However before she could take off to join up with some friends from out of town she needed to make one last round of the seventh floor's patients. Starting with Mr. Stabello she worked her way down the hall, stopping momentarily to comfort Isobella Renaldo (a eight year old who had been shot three times in the leg, chest and a lower abdomen) who had woken up with a nightmare and finally she ended up outside Maura Isles room. It was just after seven o'clock and she was itching to leave but even in her rush as she walked into the room the sight that met her eyes made her smile.

The two women in the bed were so entangled that it might be impossible to separate them. The darker-haired women, Jane (if she remembered correctly), had her arms were wrapped possessivly around Maura, holding her close to her chest. Maura's head was resting on Jane's chest and a contented smile had settled on her chest. Jane's head was resting on top of Maura's and both women looked content, almost peaceful. As Charlotte walked into the room Jane's head snapped up and she instinctively reached at the holster at her side.

"Sorry" Charlotte said "I just have to take her blood pressure."

Jane started to extract herself from under Maura but Charlotte shook her head "I can do it without you having to disturb her." She said

Nodding her thanks Jane closed her eyes and gently fell back to sleep, holding Maura closer to her as she did so.

"Stop!"

"It was just paperwork!"

"Donatello please!"

Maura's terrified shouts woke Jane up and as she regained consciousness she realized that Maura was sobbing and thrashing around in the bed "Maura" Jane said quietly smoothing Jane's hair back "Maura, it's okay baby. You're okay. He can't hurt you any more."

Maura's eyes snapped open and the thrashing subsided but the look of absolute terror Jane saw in her eye let her know what was going on "Maura, you're safe. I'm here and I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again." She whispered as she rubbed slow circles into Maura's back "Shhhh" she said as Maura continued to sob silently into Jane's chest "He can't hurt you anymore."

She continued the silent sobbing before she finally spoke "I'm sorry Jane. You shouldn't have to put up with like this." She said and tried to roll away from Jane.

Except Jane wouldn't let her turn away, instead she gently held Maura to her "Hey, hey, hey. Remember how I said I that I would never think differently about you? Well part of that means that I wont leave you to deal with this on your own."

Maura was not expecting this brash, honest showing of friendship from Jane. Deciding that she might as well take advantage of it she rolled back into the safety of Jane's arms "Thank you." She whispered and even as she closed her eyes however his face popped up and they snapped open again "Jane." She whispered into the darkness.

"Yea Maura."Jane said with her voice low and husky. That was something Maura noticed: as the night went on the lower her voice went.

"Never mind."

"Come on now Maura. What's up?"

"Can we just sit and talk?" Maura asked, quietly, as if she was afraid that Jane would say no.

"Sure." Jane said "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't care. Anything." Maura said

"I'm not sure you want to let me start talking." Jane said with a grin.

A smile fluttered across Maura's lips "Fine, what did the IAB guys want?"

Jane groaned "I don't know. It's like they were waiting for me to screw up and incriminate myself or something."

"Didn't you call your Union Rep?" Maura asked

"And say what? 'Hey Jack, sorry to pull you out of bed at two am but I didn't do anything wrong except shooting a man who was beating on my best friend."

"Something like that would probably suffice, yes." Maura said "You should have called your rep."

"I didn't need to, I did nothing wrong."

"Fine. " Maura said and moved to her next question "Why did they keep you so long? Statements should only take about an hour."

"I don't know. Honestly the whole thing doesn't make sense. The kept me chained to table all four hours, which is illegal, along with not giving me food or water. Also according to Frost they had orders to release me three hours before he came and busted me out."

Maura turned and looked at Jane "That is strange." She said "Did you report them?"

'I haven't had time. As soon as I got out of there I came straight here and was out like a light. Also" she said shifting so she was sitting up straighter "Donatello's father, Judge Marshaw, mysteriously discovered what room I was in. He practically tried to kill me."

"So the IAB agents locked you up and left you for three extra hours and let Donatello's father know what room you were in?" Maura asked "Also, it's unusual for them to be so informed so soon. It's like they were waiting for this entire disaster to start."

Jane shook her head "It's defiantly doesn't add up." She said and "Do you mind if I go home for about an hour so I can shower, change and get some food. I haven't eaten since this morning."

Maura looked hesitant but then nodded "You do smell."

Jane frowned but then smiled "Thanks. You want me to grab you anything while I'm out?"

Considering, Maura nodded "A couple of books, preferably thick and complicated."

"Bed time reading I assume?' Jane said with a grin and walked out "Call me if you need me to come back." She said seriously

Maura nodded "I'll be fine. Anyway the doctor said that she would be stopping by at around 7:30 ish and that's only ten minutes away."

**First off I hope that you all enjoyed the rewrite plus this chapter. Yes it is kind of a filler chapter but our characters have been through a lot. **

**Second I propose to you a challenge: **

**I am about to create a new character and ****he**** needs a name, country of origin and a description. I am going to give you the chance to create this character. Whoever submits the best profile, per say, will get full credit!**

**Also can I get to 95 reviews? **

**Thanks for reading my story. You all make my day every time I get a review! **

**AllOverTheWorld**


	7. Chapter Six: Meeting with a Hit Man

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaack! I would like to thank every single person who has ever taken the time to review this story and those of you who poked and prodded me into revamping it. A quick explanation is in order I think: I was writing this story very happily and then disaster struck, I ended up in the hospital for a week. After that some major changes took place and I sort of, kind of forgot about this story. Anyway, here we are back with a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Anger, white hot and pure ran through the Irishman's veins as he sat in his car, watching as the black haired detective exited the hospital. This whole operation had been one fucking disaster after the next and now Donatello was chained to a bleepin hospital bed with two holes in him. He cursed softly as reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and pressed the glowing green call button.

"_I told you not to call me."_

"Well here I am, calling you." The man said, his voice icy cool.

"_What do you want."_

"Your son is lying in the hospital bed and his girlfriend is still alive."

"_I wasn't counting on the fucking detective to go busting through the doors, gun blazing."_

"I told you to let me do this, let me handle your business. This would have gone a lot cleaner had I controlled this from the start."

"_Now you have your chance. I want both of them, alive and kicking, in that warehouse by this Sunday."_

"That's six days away."

"_You wanted a chance to handle things, do it."_

"Fine." The Irishman said, kidnapping an injured victim from a hospital without being noticed would be hard enough, without having to worry about said victims gun toting detective-friend as well.

* * *

** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The steam wrapped around Jane's body as the powerful spray pounded into her back, relieving some of the knots of tension in her upper back and neck. Thoughts of the previous thirty six hours occupied her mind as she stood there under the constant stream of water. In the past twenty four hours she had shot a man, twice, been arrested, harassed by two IAB officials, then harassed by a judge, and it all ended with having to convince her best friend that she didn't think any less of her because she had gotten assaulted by her asshole boyfriend. It had been one hell of a few days.

Turning off the shower Jane stepped out onto the cold tile and wrapped her hair in a towel before quickly drying off and slipping into black yoga pants, a tank top and a grey hoodie. As she stepped out of the bathroom she heard the sound of her front door being closed, it was gentle, as if the person closing it was trying not to be discovered. Looking around for something that could be used as a weapon and saw her mothers vase, grabbed it, and started walking slowly towards her living room. Peering around the corner she saw a shadowy figure just standing there, as if surveying the apartment "Boston PD!" Jane shouted "Freeze!"

The figure jumped and then broke out into laughter, it was a harsh, bark like laugh but it was laughter nevertheless. It was familiar. Putting the vase down Jane let out a relieved sigh and flipped on the lights, "Patty Doyle." She said

"Jane Rizzoli, some weapon you've got there." He said still chuckling

Ignoring that comment she asked "What the hell are you doing breaking into my apartment?"

"How's Maura." He asked, ignoring her question

"She's fine, as fine as you can be while being covered in bruises and getting stabbed. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to check on my daughter."

"Like you don't have contacts inside that hospital." She said "Why are you here?"

"You're in trouble." He said

"I'm a cop who shot a judges son. I think I know I'm in trouble."

"That doesn't explain your presence in my apartment."

"You are in real trouble, not some IAB investigation bullshit. I'm talking about something much bigger than an abusive boyfriend hurting Maura. You remember Judge Marshaw."

Jane just rolled her eyes and waited for more of an explanation.

"He used to run in my crowd in his younger days."

"He was a mobster?"

"If you want to call us that, then yes, he was a mobster. One of the worst, how he managed to bury his bodies and get elected as a judge is beyond me."

"What does his past have to do with anything?"

'Let's just say that he and I have a history.'

"No. You broke into my apartment and you're a wanted hit man. Tell me what's going or I will make the arrest of my career."

Putting his hands up in mock defeat Patty Doyle nodded "Here's the quick and short of it all. The good judge and I were given the same client. I killed him first. Judge lost thousands of dollars and ended up having to run from the Germans. His girlfriend was killed by the Germans, tortured after they tried to get his whereabouts. He's been trying to exact his revenge on me ever since."

"So you think it's no coincidence that his son ends up with Maura."

"Exactly, not to mention Keenan O'Shay is in town."

"Keenan O'Shay?"

"World's most wanted hit man, dangerous, dangerous fellow."

"You think he's connected to all of this?"

"Donatello Marshfield and Keenan O'Shay went to the same boarding school in England, last time I heard they were best mates. Damn straight I think it's connected."

"Why are you coming to me about all of this?" Jane asked "I figured you for a got out and take your own revenge type of guy."

Doyle nodded "In any other situation you'd be right but O'Shay doesn't care how many innocent people he kills, as long as he gets his job done. I don't need a body count attached to all of this and also now that you've got yourself mixed up in all of this, I thought you might like the warning."

Jane nodded "Thanks for that, now I really have to get back to the hospital."

Patty Doyle nodded and headed towards the door, as he turned the handle he looked back "Jane."

"Yes." Jane said, looking back at the man as she grabbed two of the largest textbooks she owned and slung them into a bag.

"You still have that phone I gave Maura?"

"Yes." Jane admitted.

"Keep it on you."

"Sure thing." Jane said and watched as the Irishman disappeared out of her door. Realizing she needed a ride she called Frost You want to come pick me up? I'm stranded at my house and I need to get back to the hospital."

"Cab fare too much?"

"For a cop? Yes."

"Haha. Alright, Ill be over in five." He said

"Thanks Frost." Jane said and hung up.

* * *

** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Arriving back at the hospital twenty five minutes later, Jane pushed open the door to Maura's to see her poking and prodding at a lump of brown something that was accompanying some, what Jane assumed to be, mashed potatoes and a pile of corn. Maura looked up as the door slid shut "Please tell me you can help distinguish what this is."

Jane laughed and peered down at the meat "I think it's supposed to be Salisbury steak but that's just my guess."

Maura set down her fork in frustration and pushed the plate away from her "Get everything you needed?"

Jane nodded, then looked to make sure no one else was listening she said "I talked with your dad."

Instantly Maura tensed up "When?"

"In my apartment. He broke in."

Maura looked at her "What did he say?"

"He seems to think that this entire incident was not just a case of douche bag boyfriend."

"What do you mean?" Maura asked, leaning back into her pillow. Her stitches were bothering her again and even thought the knife hadn't penetrated very deep she had 'coded' on the way to the hospital.

"Something to do with a hit man from Ireland and the Judge having some sort of grudge."

"Great." Maura said and brought her arm up to run her hands through her hair but gasped in pain as it tugged on her stitches.

Jane jumped up, not quite sure what she would do to help but Maura shook her head "I'm fine Jane, just raised my arm up to high. I'm hoping that they will release me at some point in the next couple days."

"You got stabbed in the abdomen, you're not going anywhere." Jane said

Maura glared at her "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, at my own home."

"You're staying with me when you get out of here." Jane said

"I'm not."

"You are, I'll even let Bass stay over as well."

Maura glared at her "Fine." She said, not altogether disappointed "Did you bring me a book?"

"Oh" Jane said and reached over to the bag and heaved out a massive textbook "I thought you might enjoy explaining to me how anatomically incorrect this book is."

Maura smiled and said "Sure."

"Or" Jane said "I was thinking of a less painful option and brought this." She said and pulled out Monopoly.

"How'd you know that's my favorite game?" Maura asked

"Oh, lucky guess. It's not like you have every version of Monopoly ever made, Dogopoly, Wizard of Ozopoly, Nintendo Monopoly and I really could go on but as I said, a lucky guess."

"You're a jerk." Maura said as she pulled out of the game board.

"I know." Jane said with a grin and pulled out the die.

* * *

** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Updates will be irregular, kind of, I will update when I can but I am going to try and update some of my other untouched stories. Anyway do you like where this is going? **

**Reviews make me happy! **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_

* * *

* * *

* * *


	8. Chapter Seven: Monopoly

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews from Heatwave16, sk8rgirl123, FaBbEr0oZ, Candy77, AlexandriaVE and Swishla. The twists keep coming, along with the fluff. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Judge Marshaw, there's a gentleman here to see you."

The judge turned around and looked at the security guard standing before him, he was clean shaven, about six foot two, maybe three on a good day but there was an air of nervousness about him that disconcerted the judge "Does this gentleman have a name?" he asked, as if the security guard was nothing but a common servant.

"No sir." The guard said, doing his best to disregard the judge's tone "He just instructed me to tell you that" he paused and did his best to relay the accent of the gentleman as well as the message "Tell Judge Marshaw that if he wants his delivery by Sunday I'm going to need more than what he's given' me."

Judge Marshaw let out an agitated sigh, Keenan O'Shay, that black haired bastard had actually decided to walk right but to the court house and basically demand a meeting with him "Fine." He relented "Let him in."

The security guard exited his office and the judge waited for Keenan to enter, which he did shortly. His hair was matted down, which was unusual for him (considering the amount of hair gel he bought on a weekly basis)and his eyes were a completely different color. Had Marshaw not been expecting the man, he wouldn't have recognized him "So that's how you got past security." He said, in reference to O' Shay's appearance.

Keenan shook his head "Airport security was a challenge, this on the other hand was easier that pulling the trigger."

"Enough pleasantries." Judge Marshaw said "Why are you here? Don't tell me you're backing out."

Anger flashed in Keenan's eyes "No, I simply have one question. Why can't I just set up a sniper rifle on the building across from the hospital and shoot Isles?"

Marshaw shook his head "No." he snapped "You want to get paid, you'll do exactly as I tell you to, I want you to kidnap Isles and her cop buddy. Take them to the warehouse, knock 'em around a little bit and keep them there."

"What, is now some sort of babysitting gig? In case you weren't quite aware of the business I'm in, maybe you need a reminder." Keenan said and he procured a small caliber hand gun and aimed it at the judge. In a furious whisper he added "I'm a hit man, not a babysitter."

The judge's eyes widened at the sight of the gun "How'd you-" he spluttered, his eyes darting from gun to gunmen until he pushed down his fears and stared into Keenan eyes "You want to know when you get to shoot someone? Fine, I'll tell you. When Patty Doyle get's the news that his daughter's been kidnapped he'll pull out all the stops trying to find her. When he enters that warehouse and see's his daughter, tied up, beaten, whatever you do to them, he's going to flip. That's when you get to shoot someone, I intend to let Patty Doyle watch his own daughter's murder."

Keenan considered "Alright." He said "But have you considered the retaliation. I'm an Irishman myself and I know what Patty Doyle did, back in his day. Are you ready to face the war that's going to arise because of your plan?"

"That" the judge said "Is none of your concern. Now if you don't mind I have a decision to write." He finished and looked down at the paper.

"I'll be in contact." He said and walked out of the room.

* * *

* * *

"Alright, alright!" Jane said "I give up! You win!"

Maura tried to stifle a laugh but failed and Jane turned "You think this is funny?" she asked

"You're incredibly upset over the fact you owe me one thousand dollars."

"Yes!" Jane said "Because you put a hotel on the most expensive square on the board."

"I fail to see how that is my fault." Maura replied, smugly

Jane spluttered for a moment then turned away from the game "This is why I don't play monopoly." She said, exasperated.

"Because you lose?" Maura asked, confused.

"Yes" Jane said "Wait," she spun around to look at Maura "No, no, not because I lose."

"Then why?" Maura asked

Jane was saved the trouble of coming up with an answer because of the timely arrival of Nurse Charlotte Dayton. She looked more worn out than the last time Jane and Maura had seen her but the sight of an agitated look Jane, and Maura's face lit up with a smile her weariness couldn't help but fade a little "Game not playing out in your favor Detective?" she asked

"Not at all." Jane said

Nurse Dayton smiled "I have to take her blood pressure and everything but then I'll let you two get back to your game."

"Oh no." Jane said "This game is over."

"Oh yay!" Maura said, extending her arm for the nurse to put on the blood pressure cuff "So that means I win right?"

Jane ran her hands through her hair but started laughing "Yes, yes Maura, you win."

"Why are you laughing at me?" Maura asked

Jane shook her head "I'm not laughing at you."

"But you are!" Maura said and raised her arms a little bit too high again, managing to hit the nurse in the face and tug at her stitches again. Her face was suddenly consumed by pain and Jane was instantly by her side.

"If this is what happens when you win, I think we might have to play on." Jane said

"No." Maura said between gritted teeth as Nurse Dayton checked her stitches.

"Try and refrain from winning to many games of Monopoly or else we're going to have to redo your stitches." The nurse said as she walked out of the room, leaving the two women alone again.

Jane sat down and Maura stared off into space, neither woman trying to fill the comfortable silence. It lasted for a while before Maura finally asked "How'd you get to my house so quick?"

The question startled Jane but nevertheless she said "After what happened in the autopsy room, I dunno, I decided to follow you."

"You followed me?" Maura asked, slightly angry.

"Maura, you were covered in bruises, your mood had changed and you were jumping at shadows. What else was I supposed to do; you expect me to go home and sit there with Joe Friday not knowing if you would show up at work the next with a cast."

"That doest give you the right to follow me!"

"What, so you would rather me not have followed you and then get a call at two in the morning from some local beat walking cop saying 'Sorry detective Rizzoli, your best friend was stabbed to death by her boyfriend, if only someone had been there to stop him.' Yea that would have made me feel fantastic." Pausing to take a breath Jane then said "Look, Maura I don't care if you're mad at me for following you, I don't regret what I did." She paused again and then blurted out "I don't know what I would have done if you were…" she trailed off

Maura was stunned into silence by such blatant expression of emotion, it was uncommon for most people to simply state how they felt but most of all, it was strange coming from Jane "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" Jane asked

"Being mad at you for caring about me."

Jane shook her head "I didn't have the right to follow you."

"But I'm glad you did."Maura said quietly, and then added "You saved my life."

There was a quiet moment of silence before Maura said "I can't believe I'm getting all sentimental."

Jane laughed "I don't mind, it's nice to know you don't completely hate me for following you around."

Maura smiled "I could never completely hate you."

"Well, that's a relief." Jane said "Do you want me to grab you something while I'm out, that mushy stuff didn't look to edible, not to mention you didn't eat any of it."

"Oh, yea, sure. Just make sure it's low in complex-compounds, not to many carbohydrates and preferably lots of simple sugars."

Jane just stood there "Wait. Please. Let me pull out my decoder ring and figure out what the hell that means."

Maura rolled her eyes "I'll take a yoghurt, apple sauce, something soft."

"Ice Cream?"Jane asked hopefully.

"Yes, ice cream will do."

"Phish food here I come!" Jane said as she walked out of the room.

Maura laughed and watched as her friend disappeared out of her line of sight.

* * *

* * *

**Well? Hmm? What y'all thinking out there in the world of fanfiction? Monopoly isn't really Jane's game is it? Anyway hope you enjoy the update. **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_


	9. Chapter Eight: Fk Does That Mean?

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: This is going to be a long list of thanks because it is for **_**Hands, Over the Edge and Back Again **_**and the last chapter of**_** Anatomy of a Broken Soul:**_** darkemberdagger,FaBbEr0oZ, Candy77, heatwave16, AlexandriaVE, winegirl, A Baker, Bage 825,Rgul8r, rayanalone, Steeleafan, B.13, you guys are all GODs for reviewing! Thanks so much. **

* * *

Jane stepped out of the hospital and let the fresh, unsterilized air fill her lungs, she always did hate hospitals. She saw a couple of security guards milling about in front of the main doors and a team of paramedics were cleaning up their ambulance. Cars passed with relative ease down the main street and the sense of normality that these sights gave Jane was relieving. For just a brief moment in time it was like she was just any other homicide detective. For a moment she hadn't just shot a man, for a moment her best friend wasn't sitting in a hospital bed with stitches in her abdomen and a broken arm, for a moment all seemed normal. For just a moment.

That moment was shattered when wailing siren pierced the calm and an ambulance came speeding around the corner and up the ramp, sending the two paramedics flying for the sidewalk. It came to a screeching, shuddering halt and she saw the driver of the second ambulance jump out and disappear around the back of the ambulance while the other EMT was already in the back. She heard the shout of "This guy's coding!" and she remembered when she had heard those words

"_She's coding." _

The sheer panic and terror that had hit Jane at the voicing of those two simple words was incredible. She had been helpless, unable to help her friend and she could do nothing but watch as the ambulance disappeared out of sight. The car ride to the hospital had been one of the longest in her life, with the words _"She's coding."_ echoing in her brain.

Jane remembered thinking that if Maura died, it would all be her, Jane's, fault. If only she had forced Maura to come home with her this wouldn't have happened. Maybe she should have shot faster. Or maybe…these thoughts and other just like it swirled around her mind and she remembered knowing that if Maura died, well, then Jane would turn in her badge.

Jane turned away from the mess of doctors, nurses and paramedics and started walking down the ramp, she had gotten no more than ten steps or so when she heard someone shout "Detective Rizzoli!"

She turned and saw a reporter running towards her, she groaned and continued walking. She was hoping that if she treated the reporter like a lost puppy and ignored her then she would leave her alone and let her walk to the store in peace.

"Detective Rizzoli!" the reporter called out again.

There went that plan.

"What?" Jane said, turning around her voice tight and angry.

"Is it true that you shot a judge's son?"

Jane shook her head and started walking away but the reporter followed her "Is it true that you stalked the stabbing victim to her home and then came in and shot her boyfriend."

"_Ignore them Jane."_ She thought to herself, really hoping that the journalist would go away before Jane got to angry.

"Come on Detective, just give me something. I've already got the IAB saying they're going to press charges on you. What do you say to that?"

Jane stopped walking and turned around "Nothing. I have no comment. All I did was save an innocent woman, a woman I work with, from getting stabbed to death by her boyfriend." _If they want to arrest me for that then go ahead. _She added mentally.

The reporter shrugged "You seem fine with shooting a man, doesn't it-"

At this point Jane's phone went off and she picked it up "Thank god you called Korsak, I was about to throw myself into traffic."

"_Eh? Why?" Korsak asked, confused. _

"I've got a reporter here telling me that the IAB is going to press charges."

"_I haven't heard anything about that but a little doggie told me that you had a meeting with Patrick Doyle." _

Jane glanced back and saw that she had dropped the blond haired reporter after entering the supermarket and asked "How'd you hear about that?"

"_Never mind that." Korsak said "The question is what did he want?" _

"He thinks that Judge Marshaw is behind all of this, some sort of twisted revenge for a killing way back in the day."

"_It's plausible, Patrick Doyle doesn't come out of hiding and break into a detective's apartment without a reason." _

"I know, I know." Jane said as she walked over to the freezer section and grabbed a carton of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream "He also said something about a Kennan O'Shay being in town, can you ge me all the info you can on him?"

"_O'Shay. That name sounds familiar, could be related to Rory O'Shay, shot and killed the entire Flanagan family on Christmas day." _

"Oh great" Jane said "Perfect, so now we might have a sadistic Irish mobster/killer's son after Maura."

"_Not just Maura, you're in danger too now Jane. You shot a judge's son." _

"God damn it Korsak I know what I did. I'm sick of people telling me what I did, like I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger or something."

"_Sorry, sorry, look do you have a gun?" _

"No." Jane spat "Hello, you're talking to someone who shot someone, it's not like they hand guns back to us willy nilly."

"_Get one." Korsak said "Or get something that can be used as a weapon because if you have this O' Shay guy after you you're going to need more than just your bare hands to take him down." _

"Gee thanks Korsak." Jane said "Look I got to go, call me when you get info on Keenan O'Shay."

"_Got it. Stay safe Jane." _

"Don't I always?" she asked with a laugh and hung up.

Walking back to the hospital with a meatball sandwich and some chips for herself and a container of ice cream for Maura was a lot less stressful thank walking back, something she enjoyed greatly. Re-entering the hospital her eyes were drawn to a room with two armed guards standing in front of it. After flashing her badge at the guards she entered the room and saw Donatello Marshaw staring at the T.V.

He saw her enter the room and asked "So they just let bitch cops like you off when you shoot someone huh?"

Setting the ice cream and sandwich down Jane snorted "You're not just anyone, you're the bastard who was abusing my best friend."

"She deserved it."

"Right, she deserved to be abused like you deserve to be alive right now." Jane said "You think daddy's going to get you out of this?"

Donatello shrugged, and hid his grimace of pain "Doesn't matter because in six day's you and that bitch will be long gone."

Jane cocked her head, what the fuck did that mean "What the fuck does that mean?" she asked

Donatello smirked "You'll find out." He said and closed his eyes, clearly ending the conversation.

Jane grabbed the food and walked out of the room and took the elevator to Maura's room. As she entered the room Maura asked "You okay? You look harassed."

"Well" Jane began "first I did get harassed by some journalist who told me IAB wants to press charges, then I talked to Donatello and" as Jane said all of this she didn't notice the flash of fear in Maura's eyes as she mentioned Donatello's name "and he said that in six day's you and I will be long gone."

"Long gone?"

"Yup, long gone."

"It could be the meds talking." Maura said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Jane shook her head "No, he was completely sane, well as sane as someone like him could be." Then she walked over to the bed "I'm not going to let him or anyone else hurt you." She said gently, grasping Maura's unbroken hand in her own.

Silence lapsed for a moment before Maura asked "With what? Your sandwich?"

Jane laughed "Hey! I'm trying to be nice here."

Maura nodded "I know, but you should probably get a gun."

Jane sighed "So I've been told. Look if it makes you feel better I have a 9mm Slovak gun I can get if it makes you feel better."

Maura shrugged "Not now, we should play monopoly again."

"Oh god no." Jane said "No way am I ever playing that game with you again. Why don't we see what's on T.V.?"

"Fine." Maura said "Can you pass me the remote and my ice cream."

"Sure thing." Jane said as Maura moved over in the bed so they could sit together, body heat radiating off of each other as they sat there, watching the Celtics play and eating their respective items.

* * *

**Drama awaits in the next chapter for those of you who have been asking for it. Also I am taking requests for one shot idea's if you want to see something. It can be an idea or a topic, or even a word, it doesn't matter. Thanks for reading: **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


	10. Chapter Nine: Nightmare

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Thanks to Candy77, winegirl, B.13 and FaBbEr0oz for all reviewing. **

* * *

"Maura, Maura, Maura." I say, the words echoing around the empty room as I look over at my dying friend. Her skin is pale but even behind her pallor there is an air of beauty, something I'd never really noticed until now "Why?" I ask, as if by asking this question it will suddenly bring her back to life, spring her from this unconscious state "Why wouldn't you tell me?" I ask again, but this time I'm pleading with her, pleading with her because I missed all the signs.

Her arms are battered and bruised, her face misshapen and swollen but behind it all I can still see Maura Isles, Medical Examiner, fashionista, Tortoise lover and all around genius. The tears spring to my eyes and once again I find myself battling my own emotions, trying to remain composed for her sake. As I sit there, one of her hands, held gently in mine, so I don't cause her pain, the door behind me is slid open violently and I see Donatello standing there, blood dripping from a bullet hole but it's like he can't feel it.

I jump to my feet, my hands flying to my holster but it's empty. I look around for anything that could be used as a weapon but the room is bare, not even a vase for flowers. Donatello let's out an evil laugh and pulled out something from behind his back. It takes me a moment to realize what it is but my eyes widen in horror and recognition at the sight of my gun. I'm standing between him and Maura, desperate for something to do, calling for help but I can't even hear my own voice.

I see his finger twitch on the trigger and single shot rings out…

* * *

Jane's eyes snap open and she looks around wildly, her hands reaching for her gun but it's not there. It takes her a long moment to realize that she is no longer in the hospital with Maura, they are in her apartment and Jane is currently residing on her own couch. Pushing the thin blanket off of herself and onto the floor she stands up and walks into her kitchen. Even the cool tile beneath her feet is relief, a reminder that neither her nor Maura were dead.

"Jane?"

Jane turned around, jumping slightly, and see's Maura standing in the doorway, one hand resting lightly over her stitches and the other on the door frame for support "Did my moving wake you?" Jane asked

Maura shook her head "I heard you thrashing around, I just thought I'd check to make sure you were okay."

"Yea, yea." Jane said "Just"

"Had a nightmare?" Maura asked

Jane couldn't deny it, Maura knew the signs to well "Yea." She replied, hoping that Maura's curiosity ended there.

Moving from the doorway to the island, Maura sat down on a stool "Hoyt?"

Jane should say yes, she knows that but she can't lie to Maura, not right now, not when the one thing Maura needs is honesty and a feeling of safety "No."

Maura cocks her head "What about?"

Taking a deep breath Jane says "You were in the hospital and I was saying good-bye then Donatello came in and I didn't have a gun but he did. He tried to shoot you and I couldn't do anything about it, I just stood there."

She tries to hide her emotions but Maura sees them and for the first time in a while Jane is the one being comforted. Maura's arms are wrapped around her, and even though she can barely stand she there and she whispers "I'm here. I'm alive because of you. I owe you my life."

Jane shook her head as she wrapped one arm around Maura's waist so that Maura could lean on her if she needed to "Never." She said quietly then laughed "Aren't you confined to bed rest?"

The moment broken, both women try to ignore the sudden upwelling of emotion that they are feeling as Jane helps Maura hobble back to the bedroom. After Maura is comfortable again Jane flips the light off and begins to close the door but Maura, not to be free from her own nightmare, she asked quietly "Would you sit with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Jane said as she walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Maura.

Silence falls and just before Jane drifts off again Maura whispered "Thank you."

* * *

A sharp pounding on the door startles Jane awake and she immediately reaches for her gun, that plan notwithstanding she pulled open the drawer and pulled out her Slovak gun. As she walks towards the door she sees that Maura is awake and she puts a finger to her lips. Jane walked to the door and peered out of the peep hole "Jesus Korsak!" she said as she pulled open the door "You couldn't call to give a little warning?"

"Hey, I tried, I got really worried but figured I would come over here before calling the big dogs in. Why didn't you tell anyone that you Maura got released?"

"It was later yesterday evening, I left Frost and left him a message."

"Well, he didn't pass it along. Look, I got that file on Keenan O' Shay and then some, pulled not just our file but INTERPOL as well."

"I'm impressed." Jane said then turned around to see Maura standing in the door way "Do you know how much trouble I would be if the doctor told me I was on bed rest and I was even thinking about standing? My mother would kill me!"

Maura smiled "Just seeing who was at the door." She explained

"What? You think I'd have a nice morning chat with Keenan O' Shay?"

Maura flashed her an attempt at a glare but it was betrayed by the smile that played on her lips. Korsak coughed and said "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. I'm going to go and hunt down Frost, ask him why he didn't tell me that you guys were here."

Watching him leave Jane turned and walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Maura. Together they opened the file:

_Name: Keenan Michael O' Shay _

_Parents: Rory and Fiona O' Shay _

_DOB: 08/29/1986 _

_Place of Birth: New York City, New York _

The file went on to list the twenty five hits O' Shay was suspected for doing, not to mention the multiple kidnappings and sub sequential murders he was connected to "This guy seems like a real class act." Jane muttered as they finished reading the last page "No wonder he and Donatello got along so well."

Maura nodded "He's probably a sociopath, no empathy for any of his actions. Born with it but the growing up in a mob family, surrounded by violence and death, didn't help."

"This guy's like the one man revolution, trying to bring the Irish Mob war's back in style."

"Well" Maura said grimly "He certainly chose the right family."

* * *

**Eck. Not to please with this but what can I say. I start school again tomorrow so don't expect as frequent updates and I must attend to my other stories. Also I promise the next chapter will be better! My (not so question) question for this chapter (if you choose to review) is this: **

**Please give me an honest evaluation of my writing skills. I'm not fishing for compliment at all, I just want to know what I do well and I what I need to work on when writing. **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


	11. Chapter Ten: UhOh

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul**

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Great big thanks to…Goose197, Candy77, LittleSpooky and FaBbEr0oZ who all reviewed the last chapter. Also thanks to darkemberdagger, Candy77, FaBbEr0oZ and Swisha, all of whom reviewed Rollercoaster. Enjoy. **

* * *

"Who knew daytime T.V. could suck so badly." Jane said, irritated as Maura flipped through the channels again "It's just one soap opera after the next. I mean come on, how many times can a wife cheat on her husband with a mysterious lover who turns out to be her brother?"

"A recent study showsthat soap operas have actually increased the chance that a man or a woman will cheat on their spouse/significant other." Maura stated*******

"What?" Jane said, laughing "So a sudden desire to be like Annabelle, and sleep with your best friend's man, who in turn is sleeping with some other girl, just over powers the population? Do they not see all the parts where the character's get shot?"

Maura, missing all of Jane's sarcasm, simply said "The study didn't specify why the people were more likely to cheat on their significant other so therefore anything you or I saw would be complete conjecture."

"Sarcasm Maura, I was being sarcastic."

"Oh." Maura said sounding rather dejected at the fact that she went by, completely oblivious to the subtext of Jane's comments.

"It's okay though" Jane said hurriedly "I love having Google as a best friend."

Maura just frowned at Jane, then turned back to the television "I will have to agree with you on the fact that there seems to be nothing besides talk shows and soap opera's on the television. We could go for a walk?" she suggested, it had been three days since her release from the hospital, and neither woman really appreciated being stuck inside on a Friday night. However the only benefit to this was that they were with each other and because it was indeed Friday night, they would be with each other at the Dirty Robber, or some other local cop bar.

They would no doubt spend the evening talking about work, then their practically nonexistent love lives (that topic seemed to be getting increasingly awkward for a reason no woman could explain, logical or not) and finally they would start talking about something either irrelevant or unimportant. This, however, was not a problem because they were with each other.

"You know what I'm craving?" Maura said, opting to not go into the detailed process that is involved when one 'craves' something in an attempt to not sound like the popular search engine.

"Lemme guess" Jane said, but after a moment she shook her head "I got nothing. So tell me Dr. Isles, what are you craving?"

"I don't appreciate your attempt to find a way to mock me, but I think you could make it up to me by getting some ice cream."

"Ice cream, got it." Jane said, had Maura asked her this a few days ago Jane would have called over to Frost or Korsak and politely demanded that they bring some Phish Food ice cream. However three days had passed since Maura's release from the hospital and there hadn't been as much as a peep from any of the department's confidential informants regarding Kennan O' Shay. Jane was beginning to think that Patrick Doyle had gotten it wrong, the abuse was just that, some low-life, scumbag abusing his girlfriend, too bad he chose the wrong woman "You want anything else while I'm out?"

Maura shook her head "I think ice cream should satisfy me."

Jane paused, standing at the front door contemplating taking her gun or leaving it with Maura. In the end she decided to keep it with Maura, however the fact she did only have one usable hand would provide to be a problem "Okay" she said standing just behind Maura and placing the gun in her left hand "You remember the last time I taught you how to shoot and gun and stuff?"

Maura thought for a moment then nodded "Yes."

"Well, this time you only have one hand so the kick back from the gun is going to be a little bit harsher than if you had two hands. That is if you have to use it." She explained and as she did so she carefully wrapped Maura's left hand around the grip of the gun. The two women were so close that Jane could have used Maura's shoulder as a chin rest had she pleased "Now if you pull the trigger you're going to get pushed backwards a little by the force so-"

"Prepare myself. However the event that I should have to use your gun is very slim but I will be prepared." Maura said.

"Awesome." Jane said "I have my phone if you need me." She called as she walked out of the door, completely oblivious to the man standing in the emergency exit stairwell.

* * *

Maura had finally settled on the History Channel, it was a rerun about the cartel wars going on down in Mexico, not particularly interesting to her, but at least it might pique Jane's interest when she returned, hopefully, with a frozen desert in tow. The sound of someone putting a key in the lock, startled her out of watching the show and her hand curled around the grip of the gun, with her finger resting lightly on the trigger, just like Jane had showed her. The door swung open but instead of the dark haired, dark eyed detective, a man with emerald green eyes and close cut black hair stepped into the apartment.

In one, sort of swift, but more shaky, movement Maura brought the gun up and aimed it and the man's chest, before she knew it she had fired, or at least tried. An empty click echoed around the room and the man laughed as he walked over to her and plucked the gun out of her hand, as Maura struggled to form words.

"You forgot about the safety, or rather Jane forgot to tell you how to take the safety off. Not that you would have managed with that hand of yours." His Irish accent was thick, but Maura heard and understood every word of it.

"You're Keenan O' Shay." She stated

"Ding, ding, ding." He said as he pulled her roughly to her feet, the barrel of his own gun now pressing into the small of her back, there by stopping any attempts at an escape "Now, you're going to sit right here and we are going to wait for your detective to come back." He said as he slipped a set of zip ties around her left wrist, looped them through a belt loop and secured them. For her right arm he just took out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around her arm and side a few times, securing her arm to her side, via pinning it there.

Two short minutes later Maura was back sitting on the couch, quickly loosing circulation in her wrist from the zip tie, her pulse was beating rapidly in her ear as she felt the cool barrel of O' Shay's gun pressing into the nape of her neck. He was crouching, just out of sight, behind her, so that when Jane did arrive he could show her that he was, indeed, in control of the situation.

She arrived much too soon.

The door swung open and Jane stepped inside, saying as she did so "They did have Phish Food so I hope you'll settle for-" she never actually got the flavor out as her eyes registered what was going on in front of her:

Keenan O' Shay was now standing next to a very frightened looking Maura, holding a gun to her head with a smile on his face "So nice of you to join us Detective." He said "I think you'll see that we have a bit of a dilemma, you are currently trying to think of any way to get out of this without me shooting your girlfriend over here. Well, I have a very simple solution. You put these cuffs on so that your hands are cuffed behind your back then you walk, slowly, over here and help your friend up. We don't need her collapsing on the stairs from pulling any stitches."

Jane gulped, nodded and deftly caught the cuffs he threw at her. Hands secured behind her back and walked over the Maura and awkwardly helped her stand up. With Keenan's hand on her other shoulder and the gun now resting casually on Jane's shoulder, the three walked out of the apartment and out to his van.

It was black, most likely stolen and parked in a back alley that no one would notice two cuffed women being loaded into against their will. Opening the back part of the truck Keenan suddenly procured two black sacs, to cover their faces, Jane recognized. Once that task was done and the sacs were secured with a loose strip of duct tape he pushed both women into the back of the van roughly and slammed the doors.

Once the van started moving Jane called out quietly "Maura?" her mind was focused solely on making sure they got out of this alive, however no one would know they were gone for a long while.

"Jane?" Maura replied, the sensory deprivation contributing to the quaver Jane heard in her voice.

It took them a moment or two but the two women finally found each other in the darkness "You okay?" Jane asked

"Other than the fact I am now being held against my will in the back of a van with a black hood over my face, thus obscuring my vision, I am fine."

Jane let out a small, quiet laugh, even in distress Maura went straight to the literate "Pain." She said "do you feel pain anywhere?"

"I can't feel my left hand, the restraint is much too tight and my stitches might be tearing as we speak. Where do you think he is taking us?"

Jane could hear the fear in Maura's voice so she adjusted herself so that Maura was leaning on top of her, so that the force of any sharp turns and sudden stops would be taken mostly by Jane "I don't know." She said quietly, trying not to sound as freaked out as she felt.

An unexpected left turn sent both women sliding into the metal wall of the van, Jane's head smashing against the side and a sudden burst of pain exploding from that region of her head. Her idea, however, seemed to have worked and Maura seemed still in the mild discomfort she had been in previously "Jane." Maura squeaked, as the M.E. heard her friends cry of pain "Jane, are you okay?"

"Head." Jane said through gritted teeth, a warm liquid was dripping down her head, blood "Hit it during that last turn. How about you?"

"I am in the same state that I was prior to that turn."

"Good." Jane said, then she added "Look, we ever get a chance to escape I want you to run, as fast as you can manage and I'll hold Keenan off."

"No, the risks involved with that plan are much too high. You could die."

"Maura, I'll be damned if I shot one man, only to let another come and hurt you. Promise me that if we get that chance you'll run."

The van came to a sudden halt and Maura squirmed off of Jane, as the pressure of her friend vanished Jane called out in a hoarse whisper "Promise me!"

However what ever reply Maura might have given was lost as the echo of gun fire exploded around them and a scream of pain echoed. Whether it was inside the van or outside was indiscernible by anyone.

* * *

*****Please note that as far as I am aware no such study exits, well not in reality, but in my little R&I world it does.*****

* * *

**Am I too evil? **

**Hehe, don't kill me…please? **

**Lulled into a false sense of security, then nabbed, Jane's going to be kicking herself if they make it out of this alive. How long will it be until someone, anyone, realizes that they are missing? **

**My question for you all is: **

**Do you think that Jane and Maura will actually ever get together on the show? Why or why not? **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_

**P.S. I don't normally ask for reviews but could we get over 112? :D**


	12. Chapter Eleven: We have a Problem

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Thanks to: darkemberdagger, Candy77, breezie531, sk8girl123, Goose197, LittleSpooky, winegirl, B. 13, FaBbRr0oZ, AlexandriaVE and heatwave16…you guys are al AMAZING for reviewing! Hope this chapter eases some of the suspense after that nice little cliffie. **

* * *

As the last echoes of the shooting faded away the simultaneous shouts of

"Maura!"

And

"Jane!" took their place, both hooded woman trying, frantically to make sure the other was not a victim. With hands bound awkwardly and Maura's stitches prevented her from doing a whole lot of movement, she was resigned to a few fear filled seconds, hoping that Jane had not been shot. That fear was not altogether quieted, they were (after all) still in the hands of a professional hit man, but the feel of Jane's breath on her neck comforted her "You weren't hit were you?" Jane asked, doing a very good job of masking the pain she was feeling from her still bleeding head wound.

"No." Maura replied breathlessly, the relief that Jane had not been shot still ebbing through her.

"Good." Jane said, adjusting herself so that one of her hands could gently hold one of Maura's, not matter how awkward or uncomfortable it was for her (Jane) she needed to feel the warmth of her skin, and the racing of her pulse as reassurance. Little did she know just how much that small bit of contact was helping sooth Maura's anxiety.

The sounds of footsteps walking back to the driver's side door alerted the two women to the fact that were not yet at their final destination. This brought the question _'who had been shot_?' to Jane's lips however that would do nothing but hinder them at the present. Right now what she needed to be doing was formulating a way that either Maura, or both of them, could escape and while she was not hurt in any serious manner, Maura was hindered by her stitches, and the weakness surgery can provide.

This fact in mind it gave urgency to the two woman escaping before they reached their final destination, where security would be high and escape near improbable. With the back part of the truck having no windows and the door locked securely from the outside this too made escape seem improbable. As much as Jane preferred to be her own white knight, it seemed that this time she would really have to rely on Boston PD and all of their resources to find them.

The van came a rolling halt and the sudden absence of an engine rumbling beneath them or the sound of traffic worried Jane. She didn't have long to worry before the back doors would open and Keenan O' Shay would appear, that twisted grin adorning his face. She knew that this would be their only moment to fight back but they were both blind in the impenetrable darkness of the hoods. The doors swung open and Jane felt a strong hand on her ankle and she felt herself being pulled towards the exit.

He stopped pulling once her feet had touched the ground and she felt the duct tape being removed and the hoodie coming off. For the first few moment's she was blinded by the sudden light but then her surrounds came into focus. She was sitting at the edge of the black truck, which was back up against the entrance to a shipping container. The bright lights had come from the crack of lamplight that was shining through where the truck didn't quite meet the container.

"Right." Keenan said, stepping into her line of sight and brining the gun so that it was pressing into her temple "Listen up Rizzoli because this is how this is going to play out. You and Dr. Death are going to stay nice and quiet in this lovely accommodation for a while. If you two don't cause a ruckus, or trying anything stupid, I might be gentle. However, if you trying anything stupid, and by that I mean escape attempts, things will get very painful, very fast. Any questions?"

"Look." Jane said, moving her head out of the way of the gun ever so slightly "You seem to know what's going on and I'm sure that whoever you're working for doesn't want their goods too damaged. She" she indicated to Maura "has stitches in her stomach and any violence that may occur will only hurt her more."

"Your point?" Keenan said, looking bored "Oh wait, is this the, don't hurt her, hurt me routine?"

Jane nodded.

"Fine." He said "I can accept that. You and I'll will se each other later, I have other business to attend to." He said and indicated to Jane that she should enter the container.

She obliged.

Moments later Maura was stumbling, still hooded, into the container and the doors were being shut with an ominous clank "Jane." Maura said, as the sound of the van faded away "Jane are you in here?" there was a tinge of panic in her voice.

Once again blinded, but this time by the utter darkness that surrounded them Jane replied "Maura, yea, Maua, I'm here."

"Where is here exactly?" she asked

Jane squinted through the darkness and saw the vague outline of Maura leaning up against the side of the container. She walked over to her friend and said "Here sit down." and helped Maura ease down into a sitting position, she then asked "Do you have a bobby pin?"

"What?" Maura asked

"A bobby pin, you know weird little metal things? Put them in your hair?"

"Oh, yes, of course I do." Maura said "Why do you need one?"

"Handcuffs" Jane said as she felt in Maura's hair for the pin and then grabbed it. After a moment of silence and a soft growl of triumph Jane felt the metal shackles free from her wrists. Still not able to see anything she reached for the hood around Maura's head removed it. With her eyes more accustomed to the darkness Jane looked around the shipping container and saw in the far corner a mattress, a blanket and a pillow "Hey." She said softly to Maura "There's a mattress over there, let's get you on it."

Had their present situation not been so dire, Maura might have made some reference to how sexual that sounded, but her stabbing wound burned and she didn't feel like wasting the energy "Alright." She conceded and allowed Jane to help her walk over to it.

Minutes later Jane was sitting on the bed in an upright position with Maura lying closest to the side of the container using both the pillow and the blanket. She had asked Jane to inspect her wound and was surprised to find it only bleeding very slightly, which was a good sign, considering. Now however a silence had lapsed and in that silence Maura realized just how much, having something to do eased her mind.

Jane seemed to sense this as well because she said "So Maura, you're always going on about the anatomical differences similarities between different races, care to explain?"

Maura glanced up at the Detective and even in the darkness she could see the faint smile that Jane was trying to hide "What has piqued your sudden interest in the topic?" she asked

"Oh, you know, nothing like being held captive inside a shipping container to make you think about all the things you never knew."

"And anatomical differences between races are one of those things?" Maura asked

Jane just grinned indignantly "Yes, come on Dr. Isles, I'm curious as to how I'm different from Frost."

"Well, besides some very obvious differences. Those being-" but Jane cut her off

"I think we both know that Frost is a dude and I'm not." She said

"Fine." Maura said, laughing as much as her stitches would allow "I'll begin with the skull…"

* * *

"Hey Korsak, have you heard from Jane recently?" Frost asked, as he sat down at his desk and looked at the empty one across from him.

"Now that you mention I haven't had any demands for ice cream delivery recently. Think we should call her?"

"And risk interrupting something, let's just head over there." He said "Those two have been pretty tight since it all happened."

"Damn straight" Korsak replied as he and Frost headed out to the car "Jane did save Maura's life, that kind of thing can bring people together."

"If those two were any closer, they'd be kissing." He replied as he took his seat on the passenger side, noting Korsak's expression he said "What? You disagree?"

"No, no, I was just beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to catch on."

"Is there something I'm missing?" Frost asked "Are they dating?"

"No, those two are the only ones who seem to be oblivious to the chemistry they have." He said

"Got that straight. Did the uni's we have following the judge see anything strange?"

"Naw, not a thing." Korsak replied "This could just be on giant coincidence, the whole Irish mob tie, thing." He said as they walked into the lobby of Jane's building.

As they did so a very worried looking woman came running up to them "You guys work with Jane right?" she gushed.

"Yes." Both Frost and Korsak said

"She's gone, both her and the other woman, Maura I think her name is."

"What?" Korsak asked, now following the woman up the stairs.

"Yea, I'm Jane's next door neighbor, she's the one that talked me into doing pre-law. Anyway I was walking to my apartment and I passed her door. First off it was wide open but second Joe Friday was standing in the hallway, just sitting there."

"Did you go in?" Frost asked

"Yea, I didn't touch the door handle or anything, in case of prints, but I looked around and saw nothing. I was just about to call you guys when there you were."

Both Korsak and Frost stared at the obviously empty apartment. There was no sign of Jane or the medical examiner inside and the signs of a struggle were minimal. The only sign that something may have been wrong was Jane's back up gun, lying on the floor, the safety off.

Korsak pulled out his phone and dialed the Lieutenant "Lieutenant, we have a serious problem."

"_What's that?" _

"Rizzoli and Isles are gone."

* * *

**Hmm…so what do you guys think? Still not quite sure who got shot but that will come in due time, meanwhile Korsak and Frost are now aware of their disappearance but their resources are limited. It may be time to turn to a certain parental/hit man, to help them with this. **

**Thoughts? **

**Comments? **

**Concerns? **

**Opinions? **

**My question for the chapter is *drum roll please*: **

**I'm thinking of starting a new R&I fic and while I have a few idea's floating around, is there any topic or idea that you want to see written that hasn't been? (**_**any and all credit will be given to those who disserve it) **_

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_


	13. Chapter Twelve:The Changing of the Gauze

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note (1): Thanks to heatwave16, FaBbEr0oz, darkemberdagger, tansikat, Little Spooky, AlexandriaVE and mydarlingcheshire for all reviewing the last chapter and adding their thoughts for a new story. **

**Author's Note (2): Alright, so I was reading some FF and people kept mentioning the Twitter comments so I was recently bored in my Pre-Calc class and was exploring it (Twitter, for the first time). Now while I don't agree with the whole, tell the universe what you're doing thing, the Jane and Maura stuff was hilarious. Anyway I created an account, just so I could be updated about that and maybe get one-shot ideas…w/e. If you're interested on following me (I probably wont 'tweet' very much, maybe a new chapter or summen) then its: **_**AllOverThWorld **_**Yes, there is no 'e' at the end of the 'the'…it was to many characters. Enough with this…enjoy!**

* * *

Korsak stared down at the phone that was currently resting in his desk drawer, it was just as average looking and grey as it had been the last time he had used it. He last time he had used it was to call one of the most famous hit man of the Irish Mob wars and tell him who killed his son, now he was telling him that his daughter was missing. Reaching in and pulling out the phone he flipped it open, and went to the contacts, it was programmed with only one number, which was labeled **Deploy. **It had taken Korsak many weeks, and a few drinks, to realize that it was an anagram for P. Doyle. Pressing the call button he only had to wait for two rings before there was a voice on the other end "Doyle."

"This is Detective Korsak." Korsak said, walking towards an empty stairwell, where he was less likely to be overheard.

"You are the detective that gave me the name of my sons killer." Not a question, just a statement of fact, and hopefully a vote of trust (however shaky it might be).

"Yes and I'm afraid that-" Korsak started but Doyle interrupted him

"Maura and Detective Rizzoli have been kidnapped, I am aware. I had some of my men watching their apartment, those men are now dead."

"What?" Korsak said

"It is not what you think Detective, Kennan O' Shay shot them in cold blood when he realized he was being followed."

"Where was this?" Korsak asked

"No where near where he is keeping Maura and Jane." Patrick Doyle's voice was strangely calm but maybe, Korsak realized, that it came from years of dealing with situations ten times worse than this "Can I assume that this phone call is being made because Boston PD has now clue as to where my daughter and your detective might be and are hoping that I might be able to offer some insight."

"Yes." Korsak said

"Judge Marshaw." Patrick Doyle said simply "He is very much involved in this and more than likely knows where they are."

"Right." Korsak said "Jane told me about your little chat."

"I assumed she would, she's a good detective and a good friend for my daughter."

"She's a great detective." Korsak corrected "Now, I know that you are not going to sit on your hands and wait for this to be all over, should I be expecting any trouble from you."

"Only if I find Keenan O' Shay before you do." Doyle said and his voice was dangerously firm "He kidnapped my daughter, I sent a very clear message the last time someone tried to get to me through my family. He will pay."

"Alrighty then." Korsak said and the line went dead.

Slipping the phone into his pocket, Korsak exited the stairwell and stepped out into the cool night air and he saw Frost waiting right where he had told him to. Slipping into the passenger seat he turned to Frost who asked "Contact Doyle."

"Yes, and I'm not even a criminal and he gives me the creeps."

"Did he give you anything else, like something useful?" Frost asked

"We're going to wake up a judge." Korsak said "Judge Marshaw's residence is on Kneeland and Utica, you know, by that bar Splish or something."

"Splash." Frost corrected "It's a bar called Splash."

"Splish, splash, all the same." Korsak muttered as the car rolled away from the precinct and into the traffic filled streets of Boston.

* * *

Jane's head was throbbing , actually it was more of a dull ache but that was the least of her worries because not only was her head pounding, but she and Maura were dehydrated. The storage container internal temperature was increasing and with very little ventilation both women were beginning to sweat. For Jane this meant a very unpleasant combination of sweat and blood dripping down on side of her head, while for Maura it was much worse.

Her dressings on her stitches needed to be changed but the storage container wasn't exactly sanitary and anyway, they had nothing to exchange the dirty dressings with. She was weak enough prior to the kidnapping but the stress, combined with no food or water was proving to provide her with 'complications' as she called it.

These complications involved running a fever and dry heaving, neither of which were good signs to Jane, who knew very little about medicine (she left that to Maura) but even she knew that a fever and dry heaving were never a good mixture. As Maura once again dry heaved and then proceeded to moan in pain as the effects of the dry heaving on her stitches were felt, Jane had to something.

She knew not if Keenan O'Shay was even by the storage container but she figured she might as well try, so she walked over to the front of the container and shouted "Can we get some water in here?" her voice echoed around the container and there was no sound from outside that indicated O' Shay had heard her, or was even there.

She shouted a few more times and even pounded on the metal sides but got nothing. Cursing under her breath she returned to the mattress and found Maura in even worse condition then before. She knelt down next to the mattress and looked down at her friend. Maura's normally pristine hair was plastered to her forehead by a sheen of sweat and when her eyes fluttered open they seemed to have a hard time focus on Jane "Jane?" se whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Yea" Jane said, gently moving some of the hair stuck to Marua's forehead off of her face

"What's the chance we are going to get out of here?"

Honestly, honestly Jane really didn't know what the statistical chance was they that the two of them would get rescued (or escape themselves) from the grasps of a profession Irish hit man who was being paid by a judge hell bent of revenge. However expressing this to Maura would do nothing to help her improve her current condition so instead she said "We'll get out of here."

"You're not just saying that are you?" Maura asked

"Come on, sweetie, we probably have most of the Boston PD out looking for us, not to mention a certain, not so related, relative probably knows we've been kidnapped and we saw what happened to the last person who messed with his family."

"You seem to have provided enough evidence that proves your hypothesis, we will, probably, get out of here."Maura said as her eyes closed again.

"I hope so." Jane added in an undertone, moving away from the bed and walking around the dark, enclosed space of the container.

The silence, except for her footsteps echoing around the walls, provided an ideal place for her to think. She assumed by now that Frost and Korsak had realized they were missing and in due course she assumed that Patrick Doyle also knew of their disappearance. She also knew that there were no security camera's in that part of the ally so tracing the van would be virtually impossible unless they could find an eye witness…but seriously, who spends their nights looking down dark alleys?

Jane ran her hands through her hair, hissing slightly at the pain that came when her fingers brushed lightly over the head wound. Bracing herself for more pain she slowly began to try and pull the hairs that had become matted down with the died blood away from the wound, as an attempt to keep it at least some what clean. As the hairs were pulled away so was the blood that had been crusted to her skin and the slight pinpricks of pain made her eyes water.

Stopping her pacing mid stride, Jane strained her ears to hear any type of movement, or any sound at all. Then she heard the sound of footsteps on gravel and she moved backwards to where Maura was still laying and sat down next to, and slightly in front of as the doors swung open "I heard your screaming and figured that havin' the good doctor dying on us would not be in my favor." Keenan said "So here are some supplies, a few bottles of water, so fresh bandages, cloth and I grabbed you two some lunchables."

"Really?" Jane said, standing up "What are we, five?"

"No, but they were cheap, not that I need to save the money. You two are worth a boatload to some very important people." He said as he slammed the doors shut, leaving the bag of supplies at the entrance.

Jane waited a for about thirty seconds before walking over to the bag, grabbed it and walked back over to the mattress. Fishing out one of the four water bottles she opened one and poured some of the cool liquid into her mouth and then said "Maura"

There was a mumble that strangely like "Homeostasis" but then Maura's eyes fluttered open and she said "Jane?"

"Yea, it's me." Jane said softly, every word was a battle to get out, as she tried to keep the worry surprised "We've got water and fresh stuff for your bandages."

Maura nodded slowly and attempted to push herself into a sitting position but failed miserably, so Jane leaned forward and helped lift Maura into a sitting position "Let me unwrap this arm." Jane said and slowly she took of the layers of duct tape that had been holding her left arm to her body.

Still leaning fully against Jane for support, even with her free arm, Maura gladly accepted the water bottle that Jane put to her lips. After one long draught she stopped herself from guzzling down any more and then said "I should clean and change the dressings on my laceration."

Jane shook her head "You have one free arm, you can talk me through the process." She declared

Maura paused, considering this proposition and then realizing the validity of her comment, and thus her evidence, she nodded "Alright, I will talk you through it." She said and eased herself into a lying position.

Digging through the bag Jane procured a one roll of gauze, a crappy white shirt, two 'absorbent compress dressings', some antibiotic ointment tubes, some alcohol wipes and one roll of adhesive cloth tape "Not exactly the best supplies in the world." She said "And he didn't even give us scissors."

"And risk us attacking him with them, he's smart." Maura said, after which Jane provided her with another sip of water Lift my shirt up to expose the old dressings and carefully remove them."

Jane did so, noting the slight exhale of pain that Maura issued as Jane carefully lifted the bandage off her abdomen. Underneath it, the wound was oozing blood and was an angry red color. Tearing the shirt into rags, Jane poured some water on a strip and started to gently dab the blood away. Glancing up at Maura every couple of seconds, Jane saw the tears welling in Maura 's and she stopped. With one hand she continued to wipe away the blood and otherwise clean the wound, while with the other she grabbed Maura's hand.

Five minutes later Maura had successfully talked Jane through the procedure for cleaning and re-dressing a wound and the two women were munching on the lunchable's O'Shay had provided. This was proving more of a challenge because Maura was both utterly exhausted but to nervous to sleep. Jane seemed to sense this and she pried the little mini pizza out of Maura's hands and said "Sleep."

"How?" Maura said

"You know, close your eyes, meditate." Jane said with a small smile, she could feel her friends unease and reciprocated the feelings "And remember" she said, helping Maura back down into a comfortable lying position "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

That thought seemed to comfort Maura, as did the hand that rubbed slow circles on her good shoulder and back. Maura fell into an uneasy sleep with only Jane's presence as comfort.

* * *

**So, things are slowly moving along. I hope that answered some questions about where Doyle's men were, as well as the shooting. You guys are simply amazing for reviewing so much! **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld **_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Phone Call

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Humongous thanks goes out to FaBbEr0oz, darkemberdagger, Oceanblu76, Candy77, AlexandriaVE, heatwave16, Alygwen, I mark him zero and mine (and) sk8girl for all reviewing! Once again, if your interested, I'm on twitter as **_**AllOverThWorld **_**yes, the no e is intentional. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Listen, not only have I kidnapped the daughter of Patrick Doyle but her best friend, who happens to be a detective for the Boston fucking police department. Quite honestly I'm surprised that this place isn't surrounded by SWAT at this point, so there is bloody way I'm going to be keeping them any more than the two days. If you're not here tomorrow then I'm going kill them and then get the hell out of this city. I already put my life on the line for this snatch but I'd rather get shot by the Boston PD then meet up with Patrick Doyle." Keenan O'Shay hissed into the phone he was currently clenching in his hand.

On the other end of the line was Judge Marshaw who had taken a huge risk and called O' Shay whilst still in police interrogation, although at this point he was being left alone "_Look, hold off on delivering the papers for a few days. Wait until all that blows over and then do it, he wont expect you to wait this long." _He was, of course, referring the Maura and Jane as "papers" and the BPD/Patrick Doyle as "he".

"I'm sorry judge, I can't do that. I'll give you until seven pm tomorrow to get here, or else the deals off, however I might have a way to get you out of there."Keenan O' Shay said and then proceeded to hand up.

Turning away from the black van, which he had meticulously scrubbed down with bleach, so that it was free of any evidence that may connect him to it, he stared at the shipping container. At the moment he didn't know which was worse, the fact he had kidnapped Patrick Doyle's daughter, or a Boston PD detective. He knew that if he got caught he would more than likely meet a sticky end, Patrick Doyle had connections everywhere. So that left him one option, get Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli off his hands and disappear back to Ireland.

* * *

The sound of chain against metal shook Jane out of her sleep, if you could call it that, and immediately put her on high alert. Glancing over at the form of her sleeping friend she maneuvered herself so that Maura was behind her, and thus if Keenan was going to try and hurt her, would have to get through Jane first. However that turned out to not be a problem because he wordlessly pulled out a gun and said "Stand up." Jane obeyed wordlessly, glancing over at Maura, who still seemed to be asleep "You're coming with me."

"What about Maura?" Jane asked as Keenan slipped a second set of cuffs around her wrists and started to push Jane towards the door.

"You're not going very far." He said and led her out of the shipping container "Just to make a phone call."

As they walked towards a table, on which rested a half a sandwich and a phone, Jane noticed that Keenan forgot to lock the container. A spark of hope ignited inside her and she hoped that Maura took the chance, if she was conscious, to escape. Keeping one eye, and one hand, on Jane at all times Keenan flipped open the phone and said "You're going to call your partner and tell him the judge has nothing to do with this."

"Right." Jane said "Like my partner's won't believe that I'm lying."

"You'll do it or else I'll put another hole in your friend." He said, gesturing with the gun.

"Alright, alright." Jane said "I'll give you the number."

Thirty seconds later Keenan was pressing the phone to Jane's ear and she was waiting, hoping that Korsak would pick up. Granted, he wasn't her partner but something told her that it would be easier to try and convey a message to him then to Frost.

"_Detective Korskak." _came the familiar voice

"It's me." Jane said, the barrel of the gun pressing painfully into her already tender head

"_Jane? Are you alright?"_ Korsak asked

"I'm fine. Maura's not doing to hot but-" her sentence was cut off as Keenan practically smacked her over the head (on the still dripping wound) and she let out a gasp of pain.

"_Jane!" _Korsak shouted into the phone.

On the other end of the line Jane's vision was swimming before her as she tried to fight off a wave of tears and remain standing, at the same time. Then remembering what she was supposed to say she managed to spit it out through gritted teeth "You're questioning the judge right?"

"_Yeah. Why?" _

"He's not connected."

"_What? That's impossible, even Patrick Doyle thinks-" _

Jane cut him off "He's not connected to this, goddamnit Korsak, just listen to me. Cut him loose, but watch his tail, we don't want him running off to Donatello."

It wasn't the best way to hide a message but Keenan seemed to have his attention momentarily focused on something else. That something happened to be Maura, running, well limping running, as fast as she could towards the exit. Keenan took two steps forward, dropping the phone as he did so, but Jane stopped him from pursuing by taking a flying leap and tackling him. Both figures landed hard on the ground but Jane rolled off of the Irishman and aimed a kick at him.

A spasm of pain shot through her as she skidded backwards on her cuffs, which dug viciously into her wrists, but she succeeded on placing a painful kick to Keenan's stomach. This victory didn't last long however because he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, as he stood up. Twisting and squirming as much as she could the last thing she saw was the barrel of a gun coming towards the side of her head, an explosion of pain and then…

Nothing.

* * *

Korsak swore under his breath as an explosion of commotion and noise were the last things he heard before the dial tone. Closing his phone he turned to Frost who was looking at him expectantly "So?" he practically exploded

"That was Jane." Korsak said

"I gathered." Frost said "Is she okay?"

"Hard to tell" Korsak said and seeing the exasperated look Frost gave him he added "She told me to cut the judge loose but watch his tail."

"What?" Frost asked "Watch his tail?"

"She means set him free but tail him. Clearly this judge is the cornerstone for all of this and the only were going to find her is by letting Judge Marshaw go."

"Alright, so we let him go, and follow him like a lost puppy." Frost said and Korsak nodded his approval.

"You get the car ready, and take some stuff to track cell phone calls with as well. I'll meet you outside in five minutes." Korsak instructed.

"Got it."

Korsak nodded to Frost and walked back into the interview room, trying to wear 'I'm so sorry for the inconvenience' face rather than his 'tell me where my partner is or I'm going to beat the living shit out of you face.'

"Judge Marshaw" He said "You're free to go, we just checked over some facts and it turns out that you are in the clear, for the moment."

"I've been telling you idiots that from the beginning!" the judge said as he marched past Korsak

"Don't leave Boston!" Korsak shouted at him, as the judge disappeared from view.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Sort of a cliffie but not too much of one (I hope). The real question is: Did Maura escape or not? **

**Thanks for reading! **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


	15. Chapter Fourteen:Die with Eyes Wide Open

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Thanks to darkemberdagger, heatwave16, FaBbEr0oz, winegirl, LittleSpooky, AlexandriaVE, Candy77 and B.13. Please note that I am trying to reply to every review but I may let one slip through the cracks here and there…forgive me! Enjoy.**

* * *

"_Maura, I'll be damned if I shot one man, only to let another come and hurt you. Promise that if we get that chance you'll run." _

Those words echoed in Maura's groggy, sleep deprived, anxious mind as she heard Jane being forcefully removed from the storage container. She didn't know where their captor was taking her but when there was the absence of chains being pulled across metal, thus locking her inside, she knew that this was the moment Jane would be referring to. Sure, her abdomen hurt more than anything she had ever felt before and but this moment was not to time to worry on the negatives. Right now was the moment for action, for movement and for, most of all, escape.

Pushing herself to her feet, Maura let a tiny groan escape her lips pain spiked across her abdomen but then suppressed any other noise as she made her way towards the exit. She had always told Jane that pain was of the mind but right now even she was having a hard time with this. Every step she took was one farther away from Jane and each step felt wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be doing this but Jane's plea echoed in her mind and she realized that there was no way they would be able to get rescued, unless she managed to escape.

Managed.

That was going to be a really big problem, how big exactly Maura was not quite sure but at the moment complex mathematical equations were the least of her problems. Right now she was focusing on breathing and the oh so important concept of putting one foot in front of the other at such a rate that would allow for her to escape the clutches of this crazy hit man.

She. Was. In. So. Much. Pain.

And then of course her legs gave way.

The echoing crash of piles of sheet metal was astounding. The last thing she remembered was one hand wrapping around her mouth and the other on her upper arm and then she blacked out.

* * *

Even after the worst night of drinking, Jane Rizzoli could defiantly swear to it that _never _had her head _ever _hurt this badly. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized that she was sitting; well it was more like cuffed, to a chair. Standing across from her was Keenan O' Shay and well, let's just say that he was somewhere in between furious and a blinding rage. He was pacing back and forth, oblivious to her current conscious state and she was determined to keep it that way for as long as possible. Peering through half open eyes she was able to make out that Maura was not with them. That left the question, where was Maura?

"You're awake." Keenan said , an unfamiliar icy quality in his voice.

"You really are remarkable intelligent." Jane said, sarcasm was her automatic defense mechanisms when faced with stressful or dangerous situations.

"I don't think you're in the position to crack jokes." Keenan said, picking up his gun and walking over to Jane so that he was standing at her eye level.

"I don't think I'm in a position to do much of anything. What the hell did you do, pistol whip me?" she asked, the pain throbbing in her head, blurring her vision and making it very hard to think.

The biggest question on her mind was where in this god forsaken warehouse was her best friend? There were not that many options, really there wasn't. Either Maura was somewhere she couldn't see, she had escaped (though in her current state this was not really likely) or, and Jane had a really hard time thinking this particular thought, Keenan had killed her.

"I do believe that is the common term for it, yes. However you are currently in a much, much larger predicament."

"Really now? I do think that being cuffed to a chair with a giant fucking head wound and a raving hit man pointing a gun at me could really get any worse." Jane said, surprising herself at how well she was able to hide the fear that was upwelling inside her.

"What about if I shot you?" he asked, he would play her game.

Jane pretended to consider, however as she closed her eyes she felt that she would not be able to fight the urge to go back into the black abyss much longer "Yea, that, that could probably put a damper on my day." She gulped.

"Well then, why don't I go ahead and do that." Keenan said, raising the gun "You want it through the heart?" he asked, mockingly "Or how about the head?"

Jane closed her eyes, this guy, this hit man was really about to shoot her. Then again what was to stop him? Maura had disappeared into thin air and that more than likely meant that she was going to the police, if she had escape and not just passed out somewhere. Knowing this Keenan O' Shay had no real reason to keep her alive. The Boston police department, or worse Patrick Doyle, would be here and at that point he would be either dead or in custody. Might as well take down as many people down with him as he could…

Come on now! She had survived torture at the hands, literally, of a sociopathic doctor, seen children, dead children shot by their parents because they wouldn't eat their dinner and, upon multiple occasions tried to talk suicidals out of killing themselves. So after all of that, plus dealing with her family, her life was going to end now?

Not very dramatic.

Nevertheless the general public is under the assumption that when you are faced with almost certain death your mind presents you with a flashback of your life. Some people, who have escaped the jaws of death, say that it's like their proudest moments on display. While others telling that's complete bullshit, its more like a montage of your parents, friends, worst days, best days, all that stuff rolled into about two seconds. And yet Jane was thinking about two people, Frankie and Maura. Frankie was her younger brother and the two of them we thick as thieves. The trouble they had caused as kids was mayhem, mostly of Jane's doing (she was always trying to be like Tommy, until he had gotten in trouble with the law that is), but nevertheless the fun they had was legendary. There had always been that rift between Jane and her mother when Frankie announced that he was also going into the force but that had only made the two of them closer.

She was constantly worrying about him, sub-consciously more than anything now, but worrying all the same. She had supported his choice to join the force whole heartedly and gave him a leg up whenever she could, he was and always would be her brother.

Then there was Maura. She was, of all things, different. She was wildly intelligent, radically oblivious to most pop culture references and sarcasm (although she was getting better at the latter) and had an affinity to always tell the truth. Beyond just her quirks, her fashion sense was impeccable and she was gorgeous.

That fact was something that Jane had known but hadn't fully appreciated, nor realized the depth of her feelings for Maura until very recently. It had been sometime between getting interrogated by the IAB and attempting to make it to the hospital before Maura woke up. The realization of just how urgently she needed to be there, by her bedside was something beyond just normal friendship. It was indescribable what emotions pulsated through Jane's body every time she saw Maura.

The first time it had happened she had knocked it up to being in the morgue during an autopsy, not because of the medical examiner performing it. The emotions had then been pushed under the rug due to 'The Surgeon' aka Charles Hoyt. That was the real start to their friendship because when Jane was on the verge of a breakdown, Maura had somehow sensed this and come to her rescue. It had been awkward first but Jane, who had been hiding her emotions (and nightmares) from the guys (Korsak had already seen her at possibly the most vulnerable moment ), but as the evening had worn on Jane appreciated having someone who wouldn't judge her and gradually she began to open up.

Now Jane enjoyed being around Maura, super genius factoids and all. They went out for drinks, watched T.V. together and sometimes just enjoyed each other's company. Her emotions for Maura had evolved since then to, well, what there are now.

And now she would never be able to tell her.

Snapping back to the present, Jane opened her eyes, if Keenan O' Shay was going to kill her…then she would die staring her killer in the eyes.

"Any last words Detective?" he asked

_Yes. _

"Sure, you want this to be all sentimental and dramatic but you're going to have to do more than threaten to kill me." Jane flat out refused to become the sniffling, sobbing mess that he wanted her to become. She had done that once and never again would she be that weak in front of anyone, ever.

Running the barrel of the gun along her jaw line he said "Come on now Jane, you really want your last words to be some smart ass comment? Some desperate attempt to by time, hoping that your precious little Boston PD will come and rescue you? Or maybe you're worried about Maura, you two seemed pretty close. Are you worried that just because I'm here, with you, means that she's gone, escaped from here, leaving you to die? How do you know that she's not dead, bleeding out somewhere, hand clutching at her abdomen as her last dying breath is your name. Jane."

She could see it, really she could, Maua lying in some street, blood seeping from underneath her hands as she struggled to stay alive. Simultaneously grappling with the realization that she was going to die and take a few, last, worthwhile breaths.

"Ahhh" Keenan said, seeing the panic in Jane's eyes as she visualized the scene he had just depicted "There we go, that's real emotion."

She wouldn't cry. Not in front of this psycho. She wouldn't cry.

Forcing herself to keep her eyes open, stare into Keenan's cold, dark eyes as she herself struggled to hold back the tears.

A single shot rang out.

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehe **

**Who grabbed Maura if not Keenan O' Shay? **

**Who got shot? **

**Ahhhhh! So many questions! **

**More questions will be answered in the next chapter, I just couldn't resist one more chapter of suspense. Or, at least exploring more of the Jane/Maura relationship we all love so much. **

**As always reviews make me smile, thanks. **

_**AlOverTheWorld**_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Maura Isles Cant Lie

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: I have a lot of people to thank in this chapter (thirteen to be exact). Thanks to FaBbEr0oz, AlexadriaVE, Cady77, LittleSpooky, darkemberdagger, molly, winegirl, spedlady, AylGwen, Goose197, heatwave16, rayanalone and B.13 (who reviewed just in time to make this chapter!) Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Maura's eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to figure out that she was neither back in the murderous clutches of Keenan O' Shay, nor, however, did she appear to be dead. This did cause her to wonder where she was. Turning her head to the left and right she saw two men, both bald headed with green eye (twins, she decided), sitting on either side of her, something about them seemed vaguely familiar. They were muttering to each other, but broke off suddenly when they noticed that she was conscious "How ya' feeling?" the one on the right asked, his tone not menacing but in fact genuinely concerned.

Maura considered this question for a moment, she seemed to still be all in one piece but there was a burning pain radiating from her abdomen and her throat felt dry as sand paper.

"Can you talk?" the one of the left asked and she nodded slowly.

"You two" she said, speaking very carefully "You two are the men that kidnapped me from the autopsy room."

The two men glanced at each other and then nodded "Ay, we are."

"Then" Maura said, her voice gaining more strength as she spoke "I am led to the conclusion that I am with Patrick Doyle and not with Keenan O' Shay."

"Right again. You never did answer my question, are ye' all right?"

"I don't think so. I have been kidnapped, forced into a storage container, stabbed, beaten and fell into a pile of sheet metal." She said, not even bothering to go into the details of the past weeks of her life, although had she been the type of person that assumed things, she would have assumed that they already knew "Where's Jane?" she asked

The men shared another glance, although this one was nervous, as if worried to tell her the answer.

"Where is Jane?" Maura asked, slow and deliberately.

"We're working on that bit, rescuin' your friend."

"Working on it?" Maura asked "What does that mean?"

"Well" the man on the right began "Well you see, Doyle had us two make sure you didn't get any worse while he, Rory, Thomas, Simon and Sean all went in to try and rescue your friend."

"Last we heard O' Shay had her cuffed to a chair." The one on the left said

"How hard can it be for five armed men to go into a poorly protected warehouse and rescue a cop?"

Suddenly a radio crackled to life and the familiar voice of Patrick Doyle came from it_ "We've got to take the risk." _

A second, heavily accented voice said _"Doyle, he's got the gun pressed into her bloody forehead. Taking that shot is to risky." _Maura's heart began to race, faster and faster as she heard the conversation played out over the radio.

"_We can't wait much longer." _That was Doyle, his voice was impatient and frustrated _"she's doing her best to hold off him shooting her but he's not going to wait forever. Do it, but don't kill him." _

"_You're telling you're daughter if her best friend gets shot." _Came the resigned voice over the radio and Maura closed her eyes as a single shot could be faintly heard from the warehouse.

When the last echoes of the single gunshot had finally faded away Jane was very certain of two things, one, that she was not dead. That assumption came from the fast that she could feel her heart racing in her chest, it was quite literally threatening to beat out of her chest. The second thing was that Keenan O' Shay was on the ground, clutching his knee cap in pain. Realizing that her legs were not tied and that Keenan was within reach of her legs she started kicking the crap out of him. This task was of course difficult, as difficult as kicking someone who's on the ground can be when you are hand cuffed to a chair.

Jane landed about five solid kicks before the momentum of each blow caused the chair to tip backwards. She fell sideways, miraculously but that didn't prevent her from land hard on her left shoulder, forcing it to take the brunt of her weight. Suddenly, out of no where, the chair was being lifted into a sitting position, this happened at the same time that Jane saw two hands pull Keenan O' shay to his feet.

The click of hand cuffs being undone was the first thing Jane really heard, the chaos of the last thirty seconds had been slightly overwhelming. Bringing her hands and wrists to the front of her body, Jane began to inspect the damage. Both wrists were bleeding from where the sharp metal of the cuffs had bit into her skin "How badly did he hurt you?" Came the voice of Patrick Doyle.

He was now standing next to her, as Keenan O' Shay tried to make him self as small as possible "He pistol whipped me but other than that I'll recover. Where's Maura?" Jane asked, the realization that her friend was no where in the vicinity brought panic and fear into her voice.

"Calm down Detective, she's in the van with two of my boys. She's alive, unconscious last time I saw her but the fall she took really did a number on her."

Jane needed to see her friend but she had one more burning question "How the fuck did you find us?"

Patrick laughed "Well" he began "This moron made a phone call to the judge." And at the word judge Doyle aimed a kick at the hit man's injured leg.

"You traced it?" Jane asked as Keenan let out a howl of pain.

"Yes, no you might want to go check on Maura. You don't want to see what's about to happen here." He said turning back to face O' Shay. Seeing the worried look on Jane's face he said "Don't worry, we're not going to kill him, not yet. Your police buddies are on the way over here now, I just want to send a message to this punk before he hits prison."

Jane nodded, running as fast as her throbbing head would allow her to. She exited the warehouse and stepped into a blaze of sunlight so bright that it momentarily blinded her. Blink rapidly a few times to gain a sense of direction she scouted the area until she saw a van. She ran over to it and found it empty, except for Maura who was sitting there looking very, very worried.

"Maura." Jane breathed, the sight of her friend alive and breathing, albeit in pain, was beyond any emotion. Without hesitation she clambered into the back of the van and took Maura up in her arms, gently. She feel of a pulse beating steadily underneath her fingertips wiped away the picture that O' shay had so carefully depicted.

"Are you alright?" Maura asked, concerned for her friend "I heard a shot, they wouldn't tell me anything. Only that I had to stay here, not that I could have gone very far if I had wanted to. Oh my gosh, Jane what happened to your head?" she asked, bringing one cold hand up to the bleeding, slightly throbbing, bruised section of her head.

"When you were making your escape" Jane said, her voice horse with emotion "I attacked him and well, came out on the loosing side. He pistol whipped me."

"You need to get that looked at. It's probably going to need stitches."

Classic Maura, resort to doctor talk when in times of high emotions and/or stress "I realized something" Jane started "When he had a gun pressed to my head, when he was telling me that you were probably dead."

"What?" Maura asked

But before Jane could get out the words, I love you, the blare of sirens ripped through the air, signifying the arrival of the Boston police department. Not wanting to leave Maura, Jane remained seated, holding her best friend in her arms, as the sound of thundering footsteps and shouts of "Clear!" echoed around them.

"Jane! Marua!" Came Frost's exclamation as he came to check the contents of the van "Are you two alright."

"Oh yea, I've just been kidnapped, kept hostage in a shipping container, pistol whipped and cuffed to a chair but I'm fine." Jane said, smirking.

"Good, then I suppose your sporting that bruise as a new fashion statement rather than a testament to what you went through?" Frost said

Korsak walked over to the three of them, joined by a pair of EMT's "We found O' Shay half beaten death with a gunshot wound to the left leg, EMT's are taking him to the hospital now. Nice to see you alive." He added to Jane and Maura.

Jane grinned and then stepped away from the EMT's as hey tried to look at her head wound "Take care of her first." She said, indicating to Maura.

The paramedic's shrugged and climbed into the back of the van so they could look at Maura.

* * *

Three hours later, after both Jane and Maura had received their stitches (Maura had gone into surgery and was still out cold) and Jane had given her statement and now found herself alternating between watching an old Celtics game on a throwback ESPN channel. So absorbed was she in watching the game, even though she knew the outcome, she initially didn't hear the squeal of "Janie!"

She only heard it, and let out a groan of annoyance, when the sliding door was flung open and she heard her mother squeal, for the second time "Jane!" as she came running over to the bed and embraced the unwilling detective.

Jane allowed her mother to smother her in hugs, a few kisses and some questions, before prying herself out of her mother's arms and peering over her shoulder to see who else had joined her. She grinned when she Frankie and her father. Both men were grinning at Angela Rizzoli's oh so typical reaction "Shut up." Jane said as her father came over and embraced her.

"We were so worried!" Angela said, still in her over protective/hysterical mother mode "Vince came over and told us you and Maura had been kidnapped!"

Jane sighed, stifled the need to roll her eyes and then said "Ma, can you keep it down. Maura's still out cold from her surgery and I don't want you to wake her."

"Oh!" Angela squeaked and placed a hand to her mouth "What did they do to you?" she asked, taking a seat next to Jane's bed.

"Really Ma?" Jane asked, she didn't want to have to retell he events of the previous twenty-four hours to yet another soul, let alone her mother.

"You were kidnapped Jane, we have a right to know what happened to you." She said, unaware of how irritated her daughter was getting.

Frankie however was quickly picking up on his older sister's irritation and said "Ma, Jane's probably tired, let her get some rest."

Angela Rizzoli was not going to be distracted that easily "Did they" she paused "hurt you?" emphasizing the word hurt so that it was very clear what she meant.

"What? Ma! No." Jane said "They psycho kept us locked in a shipping container most of the time. I only got these stitches because he whacked me over the head with his pistol." This seemed to pacify Angela, if only for a moment and soon all four Rizzoli's attention were focused on the game.

* * *

It was late, pushing midnight but Jane couldn't sleep, even though her head was pounding each sound made her heart beat a mile a minute. Every shadow was someone else coming to kidnap them and every time she closed her eyes she was back in the van, the gun shot's echoing around her and the panic set in, not knowing if Maura had been shot. Her parents and Frankie had left, it had taken some persuading in order to get Angela to leave Jane but she put on a smile and promised that she would be okay.

There was the sound of someone shifting slightly in a bed and there was a groggy whisper of "Jane?"

Immediately Jane felt awake again but the sound of Maura's voice seemed to have the opposite effect that every other sound did. Her voice helped calm pulse so that it beat at a steady, comfortable rate "Yea Maura?" she asked, as she started to clamber out of bed.

"I was just checking to make sure you were here." Maura said and then scowled as Jane appeared in her line of vision "You should stay in bed."

"I'm not the one with stitches in their abdomen." Jane said with a smile as she sat down at the end of Maura's bed, clutching her IV pole for support.

"You do have a point." Maura said and then a comfortable silence lapsed between them. A sudden need to feel Jane, to know that this wasn't some sort of hallucination, although she knew that it more than likely was not (but she could name twenty five different virus that could cause hallucinations), so she pushed herself into a sitting position and vey slowly reached out with one arm to grab Jane's hand.

"You know" Jane began, her pulse beginning to race again "You know in the van, before Korsak and Frost arrived?"

"I do vaguely remember it, you were going to say something to me." Maura stated

Jane nodded "Yea, I was and if this totally creeps you out or whatever I get it but" she paused, this was so stupid, why take this risk? Why risk their entire friendship?

She knew.

Jane knew why she was going to say what she did.

She was going to say it because when she had that gun to her head and she thought she was going to die, her 'dying' thoughts hadn't been about her parents, or of Frankie, or her proudest moments. No, that had been about her regrets: not pulling the trigger on Hoyt when she had the chance, not being able to stop her brother from getting in trouble with the lay but most of all, not having the balls to tell Maura she loved her.

The first two things she could do nothing about, the moments for redemption had come and past but she could still do something about the last one and she wasn't going to live her life without saying it "I know you said I wasn't your type but back when I had the gun to my head, all I could think about was you. About how I never told you how I really felt."

"How do you feel?" Maura asked, although her heart too, was racing. For many years she had been in love with Jane, but never before now, had she felt that in anyway Jane felt the same about her. So Maura had held it inside, tried to ignore her feelings.

It was now or never.

"Maura I love you."

Immediately after Jane said the words she searched Maura's face, specifically her eyes for any reaction, any sign that she had destroyed what they had.

"Jane-" Maura said "I-I don't know what to say." That came out wrong.

Jane retracted her hand, yup, she had screwed it up "I'm sorry" she mumbled began to heave herself off of the bed. However Maura reached out with one hand, the other holding herself upright. She couldn't let the woman she loved get away, just because she couldn't say the right words.

"That's not what I meant!" she said "Jane, I love you too."

Jane turned around "What?" this was not the reaction she had been expecting but, it was the best possible outcome "But back when we were going undercover, you said that I wasn't your type." She had to ask, that was the only part that didn't make sense.

Maura took a deep, calming breath "I've been in love with you for a while. I only said that because I've been trying to convince myself that you never liked me."

"So you lied?" Jane said, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips

"No." Maura said "At that time I believed that-"

Any and all words that she may have said after that were suddenly very irrelevant as Jane's lips met hers. The feeling was like, like a spark being ignited. Every inch of her seemed to be tingling, as if on fire but this time, this time she enjoyed, no loved the sensation. She returned Jane's kiss with as much passion as she could muster, being still groggy from the surgery and very, very sore around her abdominal area. Finally, the two women pulled apart and Jane asked "Did that prove your hypothesis wrong?"

Maura nodded "It was a very effective way- she cut herself off and then said "It was the best experience of my life."

And Maura Isles couldn't lie.

* * *

**Well, this chapter has been a bit of a whirlwind. Sure, Doyle didn't get all the revenge he probably would have wanted but he got to work of O' Shay a couple of times over. So, Jane finally got the balls to tell Maura how she felt, I hope that I wrote that scene correctly. **

**In reality I've been really nervous about writing it because I could never see a way that the two women would express their love for each other without seeming to OOC. However when I reached that point it was sort of easy, amended a few parts but overall wasn't that difficult. **

**Of course the big question is…do you guys like it? So drop me a line, tell me what you thought? **

**Thanks, **

**AllOverTheWorld**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Betrayed

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Thanks to FaBbEr0oz, darkemberdagger, Candy77, StrongMedicineFan1983, Goose197, AlexandriaVE, spedlady, ryanalone, heatwave16, sk8rgirl123, LittleSpooky and AylGwen for all reviewing. **

* * *

**Three Days After Rescue **

Jane was exhausted, she had been released from the hospital only that morning but since then she had stopped by her parent's house, picked up Bass and Joe-Friday from Korsak's place, stopped by her desk at the precinct (filled out piles of paperwork regarding her kidnapping) and finally went over to Maura's to clean it up. As she had walked through the ground floor, she was dismayed, and mildly horrified at the fact that CSU had left the place untouched. Smashed glass and pieces of shattered China crunched under her feet as she paved a path through the destruction. Pausing, Jane's eyes surveyed the scene where she had shot a man in her best friend, now girlfriend's, defense.

Her mind flashed back to the look of pure and relenting terror in Maura's eyes and the feeling of desperation that had set in as she heard the words 'she's coding', two emotions that were permanently engrained in her memory. The hardest part to clean hadn't been the broken glass that she had cut herself on, twice, or the chunks of banister that would have to get replaced, no, it was the smears of blood along the walls. Maura's blood. The dried blood spatter from well aimed punches that were a solid, conclusive, testimony to the abuse that Maura had sustained, right under Jane's nose.

Now that Maura's house was clean and Jane was thoroughly exhausted, she wanted nothing more than to go home, sink into a tub full of hot water, play some random music from her IPod and soak away her soreness. However that was not currently an option, she had promised Maura she would be back to the hospital for the National Geographic Special on "The Transcendence of Modern Thought into Present Day Academia" . As far as Jane was concerned it was the most boring sounding show that ever aired but if Maura wanted her to watch it, then maybe Jane could suffer through it. Maybe, but Jane was making no promises.

"Detective Rizzoli?" A voice said, shattering the silence of the parking garage.

Jane whipped around, her hand flying to her holster and her pulse sky rocketing into the stratosphere "Yea." She said, then let out an exhale "Jesus Frankie, I might have shot you."

Frankie laughed and walked over to his sister "You wouldn't have shot me." He said

"You sound very sure of that." Jane said, leaning against the closed drivers door "Why are you here?" she asked

"What? I can't stop by and see my sister?" Frankie said

"Not when it involves creeping up on me in a hospital parking lot, how'd you know I was going to be here?"

Putting his hand up to his chin in mock deep thought he said "Hmm…well, your best friend is in the hospital and" he paused "as far as anyone else knows you've done nothing but go since you got out of here."

"You were following me?" Jane asked, a hint of anger now tinged in her voice

Frankie took a step towards his sister, putting his hands in surrender "It wasn't my idea." He said

"Wait so this wasn't out of some brotherly concern? Because that, that I could handle but now you're making it sound like you are" she paused for a moment "taking orders."

"I'm still amazed you didn't see me." Frankie said

"Bullshit." Jane said "You're avoiding the question. Who put you up to this?"

"You were kidnapped by an Irish hit man with god knows how many contacts, you didn't honestly think that you were going to be released from the hospital without some sort of tail." He said

"You're still avoiding the question." Jane said, tapping her foot angrily "Tell me who the fuck put you on this Frankie."

Frankie shook his head and in that instant Jane knew exactly who had put him up to it and she let out an incredulous laugh "Please, Frankie, please tell me you didn't do it for them." She said

"They didn't give me a choice." He said

"What? Frankie, you're a beat walking cop, it's not like they have anything to hold against you." Jane said

"Nothing but my career, Jane, they threatened my career. They said that if I didn't tail you and-" he paused.

"Lemme guess Frankie, that way when you report back to your buddies at IAB you can tell them that you didn't tell me. They want you to find some shred of proof that I deliberately shot Donatello Marshaw."

He nodded.

"Well?" Jane demanded, beginning to walk towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Well what Jane?" Frankie asked, turning to follow his sister inside.

She turned to look at him "How does it feel to be on the dark side?"

"Now Jane, that's not fair."

"You know what Frankie" Jane said "I get that you want to be a detective, I really do, in fact I'm thrilled about it. Which is why I understand why you took a position on the task force but this, this I just don't get it. When did your career become more important than family?" she asked before disappearing into the hospital, leaving Frankie standing there, wondering how he could have fucked up to badly.

* * *

"Jane." Maura said "You haven't been paying attention to anything I've been saying for the minutes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jane said, her mind was whirling with thoughts of Frankie and how he had betrayed her by working for the IAB.

"Bullshit is the popular vernacular I do believe." Maura said and she reached out and placed her hand over Jane's "Come on Jane, tell me what happened."

Jane sighed "Frankie got baited into doing the IAB's dirty work. He followed me around all day today in a desperate attempt to find some evidence that I shot Donatello on purpose."

Maura may not have personal, first hand, experience when it comes to strong family ties, hell her biological father was a killer and her adoptive parents had been no more loving, but from years of watching the Rizzoli family she had learned a lot. She knew that beyond any friendship, except maybe theirs, Jane and Frankie's relationship was special. Jane had always defended Frankie, when he had been pushed around in grade school, and more importantly when he had made his decision to join the Boston Police force. For him to have gone across to the IAB, well that was a level of betrayal that struck deep "Jane I'm so sorry."

Jane shook her head "It's his choice." She said "Just never actually thought he'd make it."

""He didn't make any choice. From the sounds of it and based off of my knowledge of how the IAB operates they gave him no choices."

"So? He still did it?"

"Oh come on Jane, think about it. If Frankie really wanted to make it seem like you deliberately pulled the trigger he would do something other than follow you around. It would have been illogical to think that you would further prove to the IAB you shot a man on purpose after your knowledge of their investigation."

She had a point.

Maura saw the slight change in Jane's posture and she knew that her little speech was actually working "So what are you going to do?" she probed

"Go talk to the IAB." Jane decided "After we finish this Transcendence of Modern thing and I get a few more hours of sleep."

"It's not a thing, it's a movie and that" Maura said, moving over in her bed, as fast as her stitches would allow, so Jane could sit next to her. Jane did so and she finished her sentence "sounds like a good plan."

* * *

**Struck MAJOR writers block with this chapter, not to sure what I think of it but I suppose it'll do. What do you think about it? **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


	18. Chapter Seventeen: May I Have Your badge

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Thanks to FaBbEr0oz, heatwave16, Alexandria VE, B.13, LittleSpooky, Candy77 and sk8rgirl123 for all reviewing! You are all amazing.**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was angry, and that was putting it kindly. After sleeping most of the night next to Maura, who didn't really sleep at all (and as much of an issue as that was, at the current moment Jane was concentration on deep breathing and not completely flipping out), Jane had come to realize that this situation was not Frankie's fault, well not entirely. It was with this in mind that she had departed from the hospital, promising ice cream and entertainment upon her return. Twenty minutes late Jane entered the offices of the IAB with a well rehearsed speech in mind. This speech however no longer seemed to work when the officers that greeted her were the same two that had dragged her out in cuffs only a week ago "Well, well, well Detective Rizzoli, back to give a confession."

"What? Didn't my brother give you enough information?" she asked "Or are you coming to the realization that the only thing I did was save my best friend's life?"

The two agents glanced at each other before the taller of the two said "Why don't we take this somewhere private?" Beckoning to an office

Jane snorted "Right, last time I went with you two I ended cuffed to a table for three hours. I think we can have this conversation right here."

"If you insist." The tall one said

"I do. Now listen, in case you happened to conveniently forget about the part where Maura and I were kidnapped, I'm going to help connect the dots between the events of the past week. Three days prior to my kidnapping I shot a man because he was beating the living day-lights out of Maura Isles. Not only that but he was going to stab her, I was doing the 'protect' part of 'serve and protect'. Then, I was dragged in here, and we all saw how happy Judge Marshaw was to see me, he of course somehow knew that I was the cop that shot his son. No of course, every parent would be mad if their kid got shot but his anger was little bit extreme, if you ask me."

Jane paused, surveying the agent's reactions to what she was saying but so far got nothing beyond anger and the tiniest bit of humiliation "So I wondered to myself, why on earth would a Judge be so angry. Then I got a message that Keenan O' Shay one of Donatello Marshaw's buddies, a buddy who happens to double as a hired assassin. It has been proved that judge Marshaw and Keenan O' Shay communicated as well as half a million dollars was transferred from the Judge's account to O' Shays. This of course was prior to my kidnapping."

"Are you somehow concluding that Judge Marsahw provided the funds for which an Irish assassin kidnapped you and your friend?"

"Not just my friend but the-"Jane broke off, she had almost let Maura's secret out and she couldn't, wouldn't do that.

"But the what?" the taller man asked, the shorter one had seemed oddly silent throughout this entire exchange.

"But the one time girlfriend of his now injured son. In some way he saw Maura responsible for his son's injuries and thus had her kidnapped as well."

The taller agent smirked "You seem oddly informed about the entire situation, perhaps because you were in on it?"

"Does this look like I was in on it?" Jane asked, gesturing to her black eye "Or how about this?" she said angrily, pulling up the sleeves of her jacket to reveal the wounds on her wrists from where the handcuffs had bitten into her skin "You honestly think that if I had been in on it I would have come out like this?"

"Never know." The same agent replied.

"Agent Miles, I do believe I had you and your partner assigned to desk duty only, pending the closuer of your own investigations." Came a very stern, slightly angry sounding voice.

Both agents whipped around "Sorry sir, we were just talking-"

Chief Robert Myer's cut him off "Do you know who I just got off the phone with?" he asked, now looming over the two agents.

"No sir." They both stammered.

"I just got off the phone with a rather distressed officer" he turned to Jane "Your brother if I do remember.' He turned back "he told me that he didn't care what would happen to his career, he wouldn't dig up dirt on his sister any more for us. Now, do either of you care to explain _why_ I had to tell the young man that I had no idea of what was going on?"

Neither officer answered.

"Neither of you can come up with an explanation for why, when questioned about the agents he talked to he gave your names. Not just that but he said that you two threatened to remove him permanently from the promotion list and that you would open an investigation into every collar he made?"

No response.

Jane simply stood there, watching in awe as the two agents seemed to shrink before her very eyes, unable to come up with an answer for their boss. However nothing she was currently feeling made her heart soar more than the next words uttered by the Chief "I want your guns and badges, now." He demanded "You both are now suspended without pay until there has been a full investigation in the proceedings."

Both men wordlessly handed over their guns and badge to the Chief, who then turned to Jane "Would you mind having a word with me in my office?"

"Not at all sir." She said and followed him to his officer.

* * *

"I've been informed about the link to Patrick Doyle." Chief Myers said.

This had been the real topic of conversation, all the apologies and questions about her and Maura's health had been small talk "So you know the whole story."

"I know about Maura's connection to Doyle and in turn Doyle's connection to Marshaw and so on and so forth." He said "I also know that while the events of a week prior were not exactly perfect behavior for a cop I do understand that you were worried, you followed your gut. And in the end it turned out that you saved a life, for that I can only say: be a little bit more careful next time."

Jane nodded, relief spreading through her as she realized that the investigation into her was now closed, but something else was still on her mind "The fact that Maura is Doyle's daughter is going to have to go on public record isn't it sir."

Chief Myers took a deep breath and exhaled "That is a tricky question Detective. On the one hand it would be most logical for that news to be broken, as well as the rest of the story. However in the interest of not clogging our appeals court with all of Marshaw's cases, we might just let it rest that he hired Keenan O' Shay to kidnap you and Ms. Isles as a revenge for shooting his son."

"Thank you sir, you don't know how much that will mean to her." Jane said

Chief Myers smiled "I think I do, also don't take it to hard on your brother, he was simply thinking about his career."

Jane made to stand up and she nodded "I get it, it wasn't his fault bit I might let him try and make it up to me." She said with a grin.

* * *

"You have returned in a much better mood then when you left." Maura stated

"I have." Jane said "I have also returned bearing gifts of Phish food ice cream and I am demanding a rematch of Monopoly."

Maura smiled "Are you sure? Last time you lost you almost lost your temper."

"But you're my girlfriend, you have to take it easy on me, it's a rule. "Jane said, smiling as she handed Maura the container of ice cream.

"That is a lie." Maura said, then asked "What happened when you went to visit the IAB?"

"The two agents who dragged me out of here the first time lost their badges and their guns and the investigation into my actions is officially closed." Jane said, barely able to keep the smile off of her face as she said it.

"Congratulations!" Maura said "Although you did nothing that violated any laws."

"Well" Jane said "technically I did shoot a man, and that is illegal."

Maura shook her head "You did it in defense of another, it doesn't count."

"See, it took you two seconds to know that and yet those idiot agents…." She trailed off

"It's over." Maura said "What is past is past. What are you going to do about Frankie?"

"I think I'm going to let him try and make it up to for a while then forgive him."

"That's mean." Maura said

"Is it really?" Jane asked "He did try and find a reason to get me arrested for premeditated murder."

Maura considered "You do provide valid evidence but-"

"No buts." Jane said, then changed the topic "Anything happen to you while I was out?"

A light seemed to illuminate in Maura's eyes and she said "In my interest in learning what happened wit the IAB I forgot that the doctor's are releasing me tomorrow."

"That's brilliant!" Jane said "I went by yesterday and cleaned up your house, CSU didn't even bother to do it."

The spark in Maura's eyes was sudden gone and she looked away, Jane noticed this and walked closer to her bed "Maura, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back there." She said "As silly as it sounds every place inside that house has a memory of what I went through. I can't live there any more. I'm sorry that you wasted all your time yesterday."

"Sweetie, it's fine. You can come back to my place, hell you can move in." she said "I mean we are a couple now aren't we?"

"We are, but we are also the only ones to know." Maura said "And I would love to move in with you, on one condition."

"Which is?"

"Bass comes too."

Jane laughed "He's already made himself quite at home in my kitchen." She said "Korsak was looking after him but I saved him from the dog pound."

"Thank you." Maura said.

"No problem" Jane replied, grabbing the monopoly board as she spoke "Now what about that rematch?"

* * *

**One or two chapter's left AT MOST. This is insane, honestly I can't believe that we've come this far in this story. Sure, there was a few month hiatus but I came back and that's all that counts…right? Anyway I hope that you all enjoyed how I closed off the IAB section of the story, plus so R&I fluff for everyone. The only things left are the fates of Judge Marshaw/Keenan O' Shay/ Donatello Marshaw and Frankie's attempt to make it up to Jane, plus (and don't think I've forgotten) a few nightmares for poor Maura. **

**Thanks, **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_

P.S. I am now taking requests/idea's for my next R&I fic!


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Broken No More

**Title: Anatomy of a Broken Soul **

**Author: AllOverTheWorld **

**Author's Note: Wow, this is it. The final chapter. Thanks to: Heatwave16, darkemberdagger, Candy77, AlexandriaVE, LittleSpooky, FaBbEr0oz and sk8rgirl123 for reviewing the last chapter. **

* * *

Late night T.V. was almost as bad as daytime television, or at least that was the conclusion that Jane had come to. Seriously, there were was only so many Late Night With _ shows that she could handle. This was coming after Jane had worn out her entire movie collection, and even dove into Maura's but that adventure had ended rather quickly. Now, Jane had relented to lying on her sofa, with Joe Friday providing a comfortable weight on her stomach. The darkness, which just a few days ago used to freak her out (but then again ever since Hoyt it always had), now provided a sense of comfort. Sleep had been evading her for the longest time but due to Maura's presence in her bedroom, Jane's vacuum remained firmly secured in her closet.

A little over a week ago Maura had been released from the hospital and arrived at Jane's apartment, perhaps more worn out than Jane had seen her in a long time (then again Maura had been in the hospital for the past week). Jane herself had spent the first two days doting on Maura's every need but it was only after Maura had forced Jane out of the house (with firm promises that she would be able to manage on her own for a few hours) that Jane went into the precinct (it was here that Frankie had presented her with the court side season tickets to the Celtics, two of them). Her bruise had all but completely faded away and the cuts on her wrist were healing nicely, neither of which stopped both Korsak and Frost from asking her how she was doing. (You would think that they would learn not to do that…but then again, maybe they just never learn).

Korsak had updated her with the news that Judge Marshaw had been arrested, whilst trying to flee the country. He had not gone down quietly, which made Korsak very happy (he got to punch Marshaw in the face, along with sling him into a wall) and now was waiting in pre-trial detention. His son, Donatello Marshaw had been transferred to the prison hospital, only to get stabbed to death by an inmate. Jane remembered telling Maura that news, a flash flood of emotions had crossed her face before she had broke down in relief, relief that she was ashamed to show. After that the news that Keenan O' Shay had been extradited back to Ireland (to face sixteen counts of murder) was, well, less than elating, but he was no longer a risk to either Maura or Jane.

It seemed, that for the most part, the events of the past two weeks were behind them. Official statements had been made, IAB had been in, out and on their way, stitches had been fixed, bruises healed, head wounds treated, pets retrieved and cared for, the only thing left to deal with was the nightmares. Jane had long since learned how to handle the nightmares, mostly by not sleeping at all (or pulling out the vacuum), but it was Maura that was now keeping Jane awake. Not in a bad way, not by a long shot, she simply couldn't sleep herself and knew that it would only be time before Donatello rose from the dead and terrorized Maura once again.

On that note.

It started out as a faint whimper, but Jane's ears had been waiting for that very noise, but that faint whimper quickly escalated into a cry for help. Jane entered her bedroom to see Maura so entangled in the sheets it was no wonder that she was freaking out. The sheet's were wrapped around her body so that her arms were pinned to her sides and every twist only tangled her more. Her normally pristine hair was matted to her forehead by a sheen of sweat, the beads of which dripped down her forehead and only caused Maura to spasm out into more dream induced panic.

Jane was by her side in an instant "Maura, hey Maura, you're safe."

"Let go of me!" Maura said, lashing out against Jane's touch and hitting her in the head (which was still sore) and sub sequentially causing Jane to fall backwards, out of bed. Disorienting as that fall was Jane managed to push herself up.

Maura was now partially conscious and seemed to realize what had occurred because she muttered out a quick apology. Previously unshed tears now streamed down her face, as the grips of her nightmare still held on, tight. As Jane sat down next to her, and reached out a cautious arm, she flinched slightly before realizing that she wasn't being assaulted and leant into Jane's shoulder. It took a long time, including Jane rubbing long, slow circles on Maura's back, for Maura to calm down enough for her to speak more coherent words "When is it going to end?" she asked quietly, looking at Jane questioningly.

Jane considered for a moment "It doesn't ever end, never actually, completely goes away."

"So I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life." Maura said lying back in the bed

"Yes and no." Jane said, taking Maura back into her arms and allowing the woman feel the comfort that Jane was trying to convey "It gets easier, some nights are harder than others, but it gets better. You find ways to cope, ways to know when they're gunna come and ways to be able to talk about it."

"How do you know when you're going to have a nightmare?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled "It's not like I have a magic eight ball that informs be, you just begin to know the signs of a bad day. Some day's it'll start by being freaked out by a car backfiring, other times it's a case, some just get under you're skin."

"Do the nightmares change?"

Jane shrugged "Mine don't, they always have the same basic plot line, it's just the location that changes." She said, then added "That helps, you know, knowing what's going to happen gives you the courage to stand up and let the dream know that you're fears don't control you. Talking helps as well, rather than keeping it bottled inside."

"That sounds strangely familiar." Maura said

"Meh, someone I love told me that." Jane said offhandedly "There is one difference between what I went through and what you're going to go through."

"What's that?"

"I was alone. I mean, I had you but I was so afraid to let you completely in, in case you would judge me and all of my problems. I tried to go through it alone. I wont let you do that."

"Even if I hit you in the head every day?" Maura asked

"Yes." Jane said, leaning in for a kiss "Even if you hit me. You wanna know why?" she asked in between kisses

"Mhhm." Maura said, her fear of the nightmare's lurking in the night fading away as the comfort and warmth of Jane's body radiated into her "Why?"

"Cause" Jane said "I love you."

"I love you too." Maura said, before their lips met again and any thought of coherent speech was lost.

* * *

**Well, that's it. This is the first story that I have ever completed and I would like to say that it has been an amazing journey and I'm so glad that all of you stuck around with me long enough to get to the end. So, if you'll oblige be in one more thing and answer (some or all) of these questions in your review: **

**1) Your favorite part of the story. **

**2) Your least favorite part of the story. **

**3) Something that I need to work on, as an author (Be brutally honest here). **

**4) Any final thoughts/ comments/concerns. **

**Until the next story, **

_**AllOverTheWorld**_


End file.
